That Emotional Feeling
by ScottySaiyan
Summary: A highschool fic. Vegeta first meets new student Bulma, he never knew he would fall in love with her. Goku is Vegeta's best friend, and Vegeta's parents are more caring and supportive. Will Vegeta tell Bulma how he feels for her before school ends? OOC
1. The New Student

**Chapter one: The new student**

It was the beginning of September 6th 2006. It's the last year for the students, and ready to take on high school again. Vegeta and Goku both walked to school, and then stepped through the gate.

''Ah this is our last year of high school Vegeta.'' Goku smiled.

''Yeah, and still the same. Boring as hell. I mean we have you and Chichi all over each other every year. But that's the same as every year.'' Vegeta said. Goku laughed.

''Well Vegeta me and Chichi, We are in love. It's a wonderful thing to feel.'' Goku explained. Vegeta just smirked.

''Besides you'll never know. You might even fall in love this year. I mean by the end of this year, there is going to be a senior prom. And maybe you could ask someone to the prom.'' Vegeta looked at Goku.

''Huh! And who in my right mind am I going to ask?'' Asked Vegeta. Goku smiled and tapped Vegeta's shoulder.

''Well we have a new student in our class as I heard. And if it's a girl, then you could ask her.'' Goku advised. Vegeta brushed Goku's hand off.

''Kakarot it's not going to be a girl. Because every time we get a new student, it's always a guy. And even f it is a girl she will look ugly.'' Vegeta said. Goku laughed.

''OK whatever you say Vegeta.'' Goku then saw Chichi.

''Hay Chichi!'' Goku called. Chichi turned around saw Goku.

''Goku!'' Goku hugged Chichi. Then they started to kiss. And Vegeta groaned in disgusted.

''Kakarot do you have to do that now? It's driving me mad!'' Goku just laughed.

''Sounds like someone jealous.'' Goku teased. Vegeta looked away. ''Hmm! Whatever.'' Then the school bell rang.

''May all the students go to their classrooms please?'' The Principal said. Then Goku, Chichi, and Vegeta made their way to the classrooms.

While everybody made it to their class, they all stood behind their desks, waiting for the teacher to turn up. Vegeta talked to Goku.

''Hay Kakarot what do you think the new student is like? I bet it's either a fat kid or an ugly girl.'' Vegeta laughed. Goku turned to Vegeta with a fake sad face.

''Aww Vegeta why are you so mean?'' Goku said and then put on a real smile.

''Well you can't make fun of someone because of the way they look. We'll just wait and see.'' Goku explained and Vegeta smirked. The teacher came in and said

''OK class, you may now take your seats.'' Everybody sat down. Vegeta's arms were folded, Goku sat straight in his chair and Chichi was sitting on a desk beside Goku.

''OK class welcome back to your last year in high school. I am your last ever teacher for the year. You may call me Mr. Mathers.'' He explained as everyone nodded.

''OK so I am going to do the register now. When I call your name, you say to me here Mr. Mathers or here Sir. OK?''

''John?'' ''Here Sir''

''Michelle?'' Here Sir.''

''Edward?'' ''Here Sir''

''Adrian?'' ''Here Sir''

''Thomas?'' ''Here Sir''

''Sarah?'' Here Sir''

''Goku?'' ''Here...Sir.'' Teacher looked at Goku.

''Well you sound so nervous Goku.'' Everyone laughed at Goku. Goku laughed to.

''Yeah sorry Sir. It's just it's a new year it's so different with a new tutor.'' Goku explained. The teacher laughed.

''I see. OK Chichi?'' ''Here Sir''

''and last of Vegeta?'' Vegeta was asleep on his desk. Goku woke him up.

''Vegeta wake up!'' Vegeta woke up.

''Uh, What?'' Vegeta said confused. Everyone laughed at Vegeta.

''My my, a sleepy head in the class ay?'' The teacher laughed.

''OK I'll repeat that, Vegeta?'' Vegeta answered.

''Hmm' Here Sir.'' Vegeta said with sarcasm.

''Thank you Vegeta. And now class as you might know, we have a new student today. She will be in this class for the rest of your last year at school.'' Mr Mathers said. Vegeta leaned over to Goku.

''Here it comes. Another dork for our class.'' Vegeta laughed quietly.

''OK class may I introduce to you Ms Bulma Briefs. Come along, dear don't be shy.'' The teacher said kindly.

''See what I tell you Kakarot? He or she is probably so fat or so ugly, they can't even show themselves.'' Vegeta laughed. Then he heard a foot stepped in front of the door. It was a young girl with blue eyes and blue hair. Vegeta looked at her, and his eyes started to go wide open. He had never seen anybody so beautiful before.

''Do my eyes deceive me? There is no way in hell that the new student. She's too DAMN BEAUTIFUL! Tell me I'm dreaming DAMN it.'' Vegeta said to himself.

''Everybody say hello to Bulma to make her feel welcome please.'' Everybody then said ''HELLO BULMA!'' While Vegeta said it he struggled a lot.

''OK Bulma you may take your seat over there.'' Vegeta looked beside him.

''Oh Crap! That's next to my desk. But what am I gonna do? Oh well, I better act nice to her if she says anything to me.'' Bulma walked over and took a seat next to Vegeta's desk. Vegeta laid his head down on the desk, to hide himself blushing.


	2. Bulma

**Chapter two: Bulma's first day.**

The new student Bulma has been introduced. And Vegeta has felt something inside him, he never felt before. But he doesn't know what it is. Bulma took her seat next to Vegeta, who is still blushing.

''Oh and Vegeta?'' Said Mr Mathers. Vegeta then looked at the teacher.

''Uh yes Sir?'' Vegeta turned to the teacher.

''Would you mind looking after Bulma while in this lesson please? And also help if she has problems?'' Vegeta was shocked.

''WHA!'' Then he stopped. And to shake off his nerves. He began to speak again.

''Oh OK sure no problem.'' Vegeta said with a fake smile.

''Thank you very much Vegeta. Bulma if you have questions, ask me, Vegeta, or anybody in the class if you're stuck OK?'' Mr Mathers explained and Bulma smiled.

''OK Sir thank you.'' Replied Bulma. The teacher smiled.

''That's a good girl. OK now this lesson is Science isn't it? What we will do now is work with chemicals. Now you need to be with a partner to do this so I'm going to choose who you're working with. Goku you will work with Chichi.'' Goku smiled.

''Thank you Sir'' Goku said. The teacher carried on.

''And Vegeta you wouldn't mind working with Bulma would you?'' Vegeta was again shocked.

''YES...that's OK Sir. I have no problem at all.'' Vegeta spoke with fake smile.

''Good on you Vegeta. Such a gentleman'' The students laughed. The teacher continued sorting groups. Once the groups have been put in place, the teacher then handed out flasks, thermometers, Bunsen burners, and chemicals to each group.

''OK class what we are doing, is that each chemical we are going to boil, not so high and see which heats up the quickest. You may now all begin.'' Everyone started to work. And Vegeta has problems setting up the Bunsen burner. Bulma laughed.

''Here Vegeta let me do that. You can pour the chemicals in the flasks.'' Vegeta was so shocked. He never thought she would be this smart at Science. Then Vegeta asked

''So Bulma...Uh... what was the reason for moving from your...last high school?'' Vegeta asked nervously. Bulma smiled.

''Well I was to smart for my last school. So I was moved here. Also because I hated my other school'' Vegeta nodded.

''Oh I see Bulma.'' Bulma smiled at Vegeta.

''You know what Vegeta? You have been very sweet since I got here.'' Bulma complimented as Vegeta blushed.

''Uh...Thank you Bulma.'' Said Vegeta. Bulma giggled.

''Do you want to walk after school?'' Bulma asked. Vegeta was shocked.

''Uhh...What was that again sorry?'' Vegeta asked in confusion. Bulma giggled again.

''I said would you like to walk with me after school?'' She asked again. Vegeta blushed and looked down at the table.

''Uh yeah, sure why not?'' ''Bulma smiled.

''Great. It's settled. We should carry on our work.'' Bulma reminded. Vegeta looked at the desk.

''Oh right.'' Then they worked together till the day finished.

Thirty minutes later, the school bell rang for lunch, and everybody went to the hall for their lunch. When they sat down, they started eating. Vegeta sat in the same table as Goku and Chichi. Vegeta was eating his food real slow, Chichi ate normally, and Goku stuffed up his food.

''Kakarot that's disgusting.'' Vegeta said in disgust. Goku laughed.

''Oh Vegeta come on. I just love food. It's the best thing in this world today.'' Goku explained. Vegeta smirked.

''It's your life not mine.'' Vegeta complimented. As they continued eating, someone came by next to them.

''Excuse me? Do you guys mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full up.'' Vegeta looked at the person. And guess what? It was Bulma. Vegeta started blushing again and Goku smiled.

''I don't mind at all.'' Chichi said.

''Have a seat. Vegeta you don't mind her sitting with us do you.'' Goku asked eyeing Vegeta. Vegeta stared down at the table.

''No I don't mind at all. We are friends now right?'' Vegeta said with a shy smile. Bulma also smiled.

''Aw, you're to sweet Vegeta.'' Bulma said. Goku and Chichi thought that Vegeta was being sarcastic. But in mind Vegeta was honest.

''I'm Goku by the way.'' Goku said with a smile.

''And I'm Chichi.'' Chichi said with a smile too. Bulma said to them

''Nice meeting you Goku and Chichi. So are you two like uh...'' Bulma asked. Goku smiled.

''Yepp. We are dating.'' Answered Chichi.

''Aww that's sweet. Don't you think Vegeta?'' Vegeta smirked.

''Yeah I guess. Them two have been dating since we started high school. Which sickens me.'' Bulma was laughing.

''Wow that long? That's a surprise.'' Goku and Chichi laughed then kissed.

''YEAH WE KNOW!'' Both Goku and Chichi said So they all talked all through lunch, and the end of the day. But also Vegeta blushed the whole day through.

''And don't mind Vegeta. He's jealous of me and chichi.'' Goku and Chichi laughed.

''DAMN it Kakarot! I am not.'' Vegeta yelled. Bulma looked a bit confused at the moment.

''Uh Vegeta, why do you call Goku Kakarot?'' Bulma asked.

''It's been his nickname for me since first grade.'' Goku explained as Vegeta smirked.

''I call him that because it's a better name for him then...GOKU!'' Chichi laughed.

''I don't care what people refer him as, or call him. All that matters that I love him.'' Goku smiled, and then he kissed Chichi.

''And Kakarot, please stop doing that.'' Vegeta pleaded. Bulma just started laughing. Ever since now, she now thinks to herself, ''I hope this will be the best last year of school ever. But I want someone to love and love me at that day.''


	3. Walking Home

**Chapter 3 : Walking home**

Five hours later the school bell rang for the end of school. Vegeta, Goku and Chichi walked towards the gate.

''Hay Vegeta do you wanna take the bus home?'' Goku asked. Vegeta turned around to answer.

''No thank you Kakarot. I think I'll just walk home today.'' Vegeta replied. Goku tapped Vegeta's shoulder.

''Suit yourself Vegeta. See you tomorrow.'' Said Goku. Vegeta put his hand up.

''Later.'' Vegeta was just outside the gate. Until he heard a voice.

''Vegeta!'' The voice was familiar. And yes you guessed it. It was Bulma. Vegeta quickly turned round.

''Oh Bulma! What a...surprise!'' Vegeta exclaimed very surprised. Bulma giggled.

''So Vegeta you ready to walk me home?'' Bulma asked. Vegeta turned his head. He was blushing and thought to himself

''Why the hell is this happening to me? My life since now has been her all the time. Oh well need to speak up.'' Vegeta turned to face Bulma.

''Uh...why do you ask?'' Vegeta began. Bulma just giggled.

''Because don't you remember? You said in class that you would walk home with me.'' She explained. Vegeta's eyes widened.

''Oh...yeah I did. OK let's get moving.'' Vegeta said nervously. And then after that, they both started walking together. As they walked down the road, Bulma started to ask Vegeta random questions.

''So Vegeta what's your life like? I mean like do your parents have a huge job?'' Bulma asked randomly and Vegeta began his answer.

''They both work at an office next to the Capsule Corp. They both run it. They are both rich and powerful.'' Bulma was shocked.

''Wow. That's like me. Because my parents are rich, and they OWN the Capsule Corp.'' Bulma said very surprised. Vegeta was so confused now.

''So Vegeta do you have a girlfriend?'' Vegeta was so annoyed by the question. But he didn't want to be mean to her. So he answered nicely.

''No I don't. I have no time for nonsense like that.'' Vegeta said. Bulma was shocked at hearing this.

''But why? Love is a beautiful thing. I used to have a boyfriend at my old school. Well I thought he was. He didn't love me. I caught him with another woman. So I fell out of love for him.'' Vegeta looked at her looking very confused.

''Why are you telling me this Bulma?'' Vegeta asked. They then both crossed the road.

''I don't know. For some reason, I feel I can trust you. You are the only person who was so nice to me since I first came here.'' Suddenly a car nearly hit Bulma. But then Vegeta tackled Bulma out of the way. The guy in the car shouted at Bulma.

''WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU STUPID BITCH!'' Vegeta then shouted at the driver.

''HEY FUCK YOU! DONT FUCKING TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!'' Then after the driver just left. Bulma was stunned at this.

''My god Vegeta you saved my life. Thank you.'' Bulma thanked Vegeta. Vegeta smirked.

''Hmm. Don't mention it. I know that guy. That happens every time. I swear I will kill that bastard, if I see him when he's not in his car. So how far to your house?'' Vegeta asked.

''Only two more miles.'' Then after the answer, a guy appeared in front of Bulma and Vegeta.

''Bulma, Baby how you been? I've missed you.'' Bulma just smirked.

''Oh get lost Yamcha. I already told you we are through.'' Bulma said not taking interest Yamcha laughed.

''Aww Bulma honey you don't mean that. It's not like you can find another man.'' Yamcha turned to Vegeta.

''Speaking of man, who's this guy?'' Yamcha asked. Vegeta smirked and in replied in sarcasm.

''Vegeta, nice meeting you.'' Vegeta put his hand out. Yamcha shook his hand.

''Yamcha. Bulma's boyfriend.'' Yamcha rudely introduced. Bulma was so annoyed now.

''Yamcha for Christ sake, WE ARE THROUGH! END OFF!'' Bulma yelled. Yamcha was losing his temper.

''Oh Bulma admit it. You still love me. You can never get a man better than me.'' Yamcha said. Bulma stood up to Yamcha.

''NO YAMCHA! You understand. YOU cheated on me, YOU showed no love, and YOU were never there when I needed someone. So it's OVER! do I need to repeat it time and time again, or are you just going to act like a total retard every time we meet?'' Bulma screamed. Yamcha then grabbed both Bulma's arms. Bulma screamed in pain. Vegeta then was shocked.

''Don't ever...call me retarded again. You saggy little cunt.'' Yamcha said. Vegeta was now angry. And then rushed to the scene. Vegeta elbowed Yamcha in the back. Yamcha groaned in pain, and fell to the floor. While on the floor, Vegeta started punching Yamcha's face at least six times. Vegeta grabbed the collar of his neck.

''Now you listen here you jacked off little prick. You never, EVER use the word cunt in front of a woman again. You HEAR ME?'' Vegeta yelled. Yamcha was whimpering in fear now.

''I'm sorry...But she did...call me...a retard.'' Yamcha said in agony. Vegeta smirked.

''Well you obviously are a retard if you can't understand the meaning over the word we're through. Don't show your face near her again. If you do, I'll do more then beat you senseless.'' Vegeta went to his face.

''I'll break your fucking neck. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! NOW!'' Vegeta dropped Yamcha, Yamcha quickly stood up and ran off. Bulma was on the floor in pain. Vegeta then went to Bulma's aid.

''Are you OK Bulma?'' Bulma looked at Vegeta, with tears in her eyes. Just then, Bulma leaped at Vegeta, and hugged him.

''I can't believe...I can't believe he called me a...a cu...He was...gonna...hurt me if you...didn't do...anything.'' Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma.

''Shh. It's OK Bulma. It's over.'' Vegeta helped Bulma to her feet, and continued walking.

''Vegeta.'' Vegeta turned round.

''Yes Bulma?'' Vegeta asked.

''Can you put your arm over me? I just wanna feel safe.'' Bulma replied. Vegeta put a nervous face on. Just then while they were walking, He put one arm over Bulma, and then continued walking. Fifteen minutes later, they both arrived in front of Bulma's house.

''Well this is it.'' Bulma smiled. She looked at Vegeta, Vegeta looked surprised.

''Vegeta you alright? What's wrong?'' Bulma asked.

''You only live across the street from me.'' He answered. Bulma smiled.

''Oh I do? GREAT! Me and you can walk to school tomorrow then.'' Bulma said with excitement. Vegeta was so embarrassed.

''I'll...be looking...forward to...it.'' Replied Vegeta. Bulma giggled.

''OK see you tomorrow Vegeta. And Vegeta?'' Bulma said. Vegeta stopped walking, and then turned round.

''Yes Bulma. What is it?'' Vegeta asked. Bulma walked up to Vegeta.

''Thank you for standing up for me.'' Thanked Bulma. Vegeta smiled a little.

''It was my pleasure.'' Said Vegeta. Bulma went close to Vegeta, and kissed his cheek.

''Bye Vegeta.'' Bulma smiled. Vegeta touched his own face, blushing again.

''Bye Bulma.'' Said Vegeta. And after that, they both went to there houses. When Vegeta turned to face his house.

''YES! She LIKES ME!'' Vegeta whispered loudly.


	4. Conversations with the Parents

**Chapter four: Conversation with the Parents:**

Bulma got home at last, after a really tough journey home. Then Dr Briefs came by.

''Hay Pumpkin. How was school?'' Asked Dr Briefs. Bulma smiled.

''It was awesome. I met some really sweet friends today. And one of them lives across the street from us.'' Dr Briefs laughed.

''I see you mean the Ouji's? Yeah we know them. We see them all the time. There work is next to our home you know.'' Dr Briefs explained. Bulma smiled at Dr Briefs.

''Their son, Vegeta. He is so sweet Daddy. He walked me home from school today, and he helped me a lot with my work. He has such a soft heart. And also I nearly got hit by a car, and he saved me by pushing me out of the way.'' Bulma said. Hearing that last sentence got Dr Briefs worried.

''You nearly got ran over? Are you OK sweetie?'' Dr Briefs asked as he hugged Bulma. Bulma hugged back.

''Yeah I'm OK Dad, don't worry.'' Replied Bulma. Dr Briefs broke the hug.

''Thank goodness. This Vegeta you're talking about sounds like a young hero.'' Bulma smiled again.

''He is. And I hope our friendship never ends.'' Bulma smiled. Just after Bulma said that, Mrs. Briefs came in through the door.

''Ah, Bulma honey your home.'' Mrs Briefs said cheerfully.

''Would you like some tea dear?'' She asked.

''Yes please Mom.'' Replied Bulma. Mrs. Briefs giggled.

''One lump or two?'' Mrs Briefs asked. Bulma sighed.

''Two please Mom.'' Answered Bulma. Mrs. Briefs acted so excited.

''OK dear, tea shall be ready soon.'' Dr Briefs started to speak.

''Oh honey, Bulma already made a friend.'' Bulma turned to Dr Briefs.

''Dad!'' Bulma exclaimed. Dr Briefs chuckled.

''Come on sweetie. I know, so it's only fair if your Mom knows too.'' Dr Briefs said. Bulma just sighed.

''Fine Dad. Mom I met a friend already today. And he was so sweet to me.'' Explained Bulma. Mrs. Briefs started getting excited, hearing that her friend was a guy.

''A he did you say dear? When did this happen?'' Asked Mrs Briefs. Bulma panicked.

''No no Mom, It's not like that! We're just friends. I just met him today at school.'' Said Bulma. Mrs. Briefs giggled.

''Who is this young man?'' Asked Mrs Briefs. Dr Briefs got into the conversation.

''Bulma's friend is that young man who lives across the street. Vegeta, the son of the Ouji's.'' Mrs. Briefs giggled.

''Aw the Ouji's. Such sweet people. I talk with Mrs Ouji everyday. She's a very sweet lady. Mr. Ouji is sweet, but when he's serious he gets real mad.'' Explained Mrs Briefs. Bulma just sighed.

''OK can we stop talking about this now? This is embarrassing. I'm going to my room now.'' Bulma walked to the stairs.

''OK Pumpkin, just watch yourself now.'' Dr Briefs replied. Bulma walked up the stairs, and then closed the door. Mrs. Briefs giggled.

''Oh goodness gracious. Our little baby has grown up. I hope she dates Vegeta. He's a real sweetheart that boy.'' Said Mrs Briefs.

''Yeah I guess. Mr. Ouji has been encouraging that boy to find romance some day. Looks like it's not far off for him to find.'' Replied Dr Briefs. Meanwhile, across the street, Vegeta went inside his house.

''Vegeta sweetheart, how was school?'' Mrs. Ouji asked.

''School was OK Mom. But a lot of crazy things have been crossing my mind lately.'' Vegeta replied. Then Mr. Ouji, who you all know as King Vegeta stepped in.

''And what is it that has been crossing your mind son?'' He asked.

''I don't know Dad. I just got this weird feeling in me today.'' Mr. Ouji looked confused.

''You didn't get into another fight at school did you?'' He asked a little bit angry.

''No Dad I haven't. It's something new. I don't know what it is.'' Vegeta said.

''Can you tell me what it was that got you started this, unknown feeling?'' Mr Ouji asked. Vegeta just sighed.

''I don't know where to start. Well we had a new student in class today, and I kept telling my friends in class it's a fat kid, or an ugly girl. But when the student walked in, it was a girl, but she was something. She looked absolutely beautiful. I didn't even wanna believe it.'' Vegeta said. Fifteen minutes it took Vegeta to tell the whole story.

''Hmm, quite an interesting story Vegeta. Who is this girl? And where does she live again?'' Asked Mrs Ouji. Vegeta sighed in a nervous tone.

''Her name is Bulma Briefs, and she only lives across the street.'' Mr. Ouji was surprised.

''Briefs huh? Hmm yes she is a bright girl.'' Vegeta's eyes widened.

''What? You know her?'' Vegeta asked. Mr.

''Yes I do. I speak with Dr Briefs very often, while your mother talks with Mrs. Briefs. So yes, we know them.'' Mr Ouji explained. Vegeta inhaled, and then exhaled slowly.

''I'm going to my bedroom now'' Vegeta made his way to the staircase.

''OK sweetie, see you later.'' Mrs. Ouji said.

''Make sure you come down stairs for dinner at 17:00pm.'' Mr Ouji told Vegeta as he was halfway up stairs.

''I read you loud and clear Dad.'' Said Vegeta as he went upstairs, walked into his bedroom and closed the door tight. As soon as Vegeta stepped in through the door, he walked over to his bed, and laid down. Vegeta started to sigh.

''I wonder what's gonna happen from now on? Maybe Kakarots right. I might just meet someone this year.'' Vegeta though. Suddenly, an idea struck his mind.

''Yes, that's it. When it's the right time, I'll ask her to go to the prom. I will ask her to go with me. You See Kakarot? I said to you last year, that I will get into a relationship when it's the right time. And Bulma...'' Vegeta got up from his bed, walked over to the window, and looked at Bulma's house.

''When the time is right, I will tell you how I feel about you.'' Suddenly, across the street, He saw Bulma at the window. Bulma was sitting on her bed, doing her homework. All Vegeta could do was just stare at her.

''My god. She is more beautiful every time I see her. I wonder what it would feel like to kiss her. No wait. Why am I talking about kissing? That's not my style. But Bulma is different. She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. That Yamcha has to be an idiot to cheat on someone as beautiful as her. I can't wait till tomorrow. So I can see her. Maybe I can invite her to my Soccer finals tomorrow.'' Vegeta though.

Just as Vegeta said that, He saw Bulma facing her bedroom window. Vegeta shook a little, and backed away from the window. Bulma knew who it was of course. She just giggled quietly, and sat back down on her bed.

''I guess Vegeta really does like me. I just hope one day I can tell him how I feel. I hope he feels the same way. Because I am really starting to fall in love with him.'' Back to Vegeta's home.

''I never said this before to any girl but...I think I have a crush on Bulma. I now think I'm in love with her. If I was to pick one girl in my life, it would have to be you, Bulma Briefs.''


	5. Getting Ready for School

**Chapter five: Getting ready for School**

The next morning, Vegeta woke up, got a shower, got dressed, and then went downstairs for breakfast.

''Vegeta sweetheart. Would you like French toast for breakfast?'' Mrs. Ouji asked.

''Yeah please Mom.'' Vegeta replied. Mrs. Ouji smiled.

''OK then sweetie. Won't be long till it's ready. Why not sit in the living room with your father, until the toast is ready?'' Mrs Ouji insisted. Vegeta walked over to his Mom, and then kissed her cheek.

''Thank you. I love you Mom.'' Said Vegeta. Mrs. Ouji smiled.

''I love you too Sweetheart.'' She replied back. After that, Vegeta went in the living room, and sat on the couch next to his Dad.

''Morning Dad.'' Said Vegeta. Mr. Ouji sighed.

''Morning son'' Replied Mr Ouji. Vegeta then stared at the TV.

''You had breakfast yet Dad?'' Asked Vegeta.

''No I haven't. You're Mothers just making it.'' He replied. Vegeta looked at him.

''You mean French toast?'' Mr. Ouji nodded.

''Exactly. So you planning on walking to school with Bulma?'' Asked Mr Ouji.

''I don't know Dad. I'm not sure what she's up to now. But I might do, depending if she's ready.'' Answered Vegeta. Mr. Ouji nodded.

''OK then son. Tell me. What do you see in her that makes you like her as a friend?'' Mr Ouji asked. Vegeta was shocked on how he asked such a question.

''Well she's just...an ordinary girl that anyone could like. She's sweet, she's kind, all those things that make a great friend.'' Mr. Ouji nodded again.

''Oh I see son. Do you still see Kakarot?'' Vegeta nodded.

''Of course Dad. Kakarot has been my only friend since first grade. He's the only person I could trust. I see why Chichi would date him.'' Mr. Ouji looked at Vegeta.

''Them two still dating?'' Vegeta nodded.

''Yeah since first year of high school.'' Mr. Ouji once again nodded.

''Breakfast is ready.'' Called Mrs Ouji. Vegeta then stood up.

''OK Dad let start eating breakfast. You need your strength today, it's your meeting with the president.'' Mr. Ouji nodded. He stood up, and then walked to the kitchen.

''Yes you are quite right son. Today is gonna be tough for me and your Mother.''Said Mr Ouji. Meanwhile at Bulma's house, Bulma was already dressed for school, and she sat at the table, eating her breakfast. Dr Briefs then came in through the door.

''Morning Pumpkin. Ready for school?'' Asked Dr Briefs. Bulma smiled.

''Morning Daddy. And yes. I'm looking forward t it.''Answered Bulma.

''Are you planning on walking to school with Vegeta today?'' Asked Dr Briefs. Bulma looked at Mr. Briefs.

''I don't know Dad. I'm not sure what Vegeta is up to at the moment. But maybe if he's out by the time I'm ready, I just might walk with him.'' She answered. Dr Briefs nodded.

''OK then sweetie. It's your choice.'' Mrs. Briefs then walked in.

''Morning Bulma, morning darling.'' Bulma smiled.

''Morning Mom.'' Replied Bulma.

''Morning honey.'' Dr Briefs said. Mrs. Briefs then giggled in a cheerful tone.

It is now fifteen minutes later since both Vegeta and Bulma got ready to go to school. And so back at Vegeta's house, then picked up his school bag, and made his way to the door. While Vegeta made his way to the door, then Mrs. Ouji came to meet Vegeta at the door.

''OK Vegeta, you take care now sweetheart.'' Mrs Ouji said. Vegeta smiled.

''OK Mom, I will. Stop worrying about me.'' Vegeta said. Just then Mr. Ouji came.

''OK now listen Vegeta, I want you to listen to me carefully, I want to hear you get a high grade by the end of the year. You understand?'' Said Mr Ouji. Vegeta nodded.

''OK Dad. I read you loud and clear.'' Said Vegeta.

''OK see you later Vegeta dear.'' Vegeta gave his mom a hug.

''OK bye Mom. I love you.'' Mrs. Ouji smiled.

''I love you too sweetheart.'' Vegeta was about to walk away, until a voice was heard.

''Vegeta, embarrassed to hug your father goodbye?'' Mr. Ouji then said. Vegeta sighed then walked over to him.

''OK bye Dad.'' He hugged his dad. Mr. Ouji hugged back.

''Goodbye son. And remember what I said.'' Vegeta gave thumbs up.

''Sure thing Dad. Bye bye.'' Then after that, Vegeta walked out the door. Vegeta started to walk. Then from across the street, he saw Bulma open the door.

''OK Bye Mom, Bye Dad.'' Bulma said cheerfully. Vegeta went over to the front of Bulma's house.

''Morning Bulma.'' Bulma jumped a little.

''Oh my God Vegeta, You scared me!'' Bulma hit Vegeta playfully. Vegeta laughed evilly.

''What can I say? I'm a scary guy. So ready to walk to school?'' Asked Vegeta. Bulma nodded.

''Yeah let's go.'' And just after that, Bulma and Vegeta started walking down the road.

''So how are you Vegeta? Are you alight?'' Vegeta then blushed again. And turned his head from Bulma.

''Uh...yeah...GREAT! No sweat at all. Just normal predictable Vegeta.'' Vegeta answered. Vegeta then spoke in his head.

''Why did I scare her earlier? She's gonna think I like her or something! She better not say anything.'' Bulma laughed.

''Hay Vegeta, I know it's only been a day since I met you, but is it OK if...'' Vegeta was now confused..

''OK if what?'' Bulma blushed.

''Is it OK if we can be...friends?'' Vegeta nearly choked.

''You serious? I though we were already friends.'' Vegeta said. Bulma nodded.

''We are but, I mean like really best friends.'' Vegeta smiled. Then he answered.

''OK fine, best friend.'' Vegeta replied. Bulma then laughed.

''Aw your so sweet Vegeta.'' Vegeta blushed again.

''I have a soccer match this afternoon. Come to the field if you wanna see.'' Bulma was excited.

''You play soccer? I love men that play soccer. That makes them so exciting to watch. When do you start?'' Vegeta sighed.

''The game starts at 12:30. We are facing another school. I hope we kick their asses.'' Bulma then laughed.

''I'm sure you will.'' They both walked for twenty minutes now, they have both talked about many things about their personal lives, and what they did as children. Bulma was laughing.

''Oh my god! You did that to your uncle? That's so funny.'' Bulma said while giggling. Vegeta laughed.

''Yeah the good old days. All I did to my uncle was put a blind fold on his face while he was sleeping. He woke up and thought he turned blind. He was like, I'M BLIND I'M BLIND! Then slowly but surely, BOOM! Crashed into the wall!'' Bulma started to crack up laughing.

''It sounds like fun.'' Vegeta nodded.

''Yeah but now me and my Dad stopped doing all those pranks, and he now wants me to graduate with a high grade. Anyway, you wanna watch my match?'' Bulma nodded.

''Of course I will.'' Vegeta smiled.

''Then it's settled.'' And now Vegeta and Bulma finally made it to school.


	6. The Soccer Game: Part 1

**Chapter 6: The Soccer game part 1**

It is now fifteen minutes until the game starts. Vegeta and Goku were in the locker room with their team mates.

''So Vegeta, ready to kick ass?'' Goku asked. Vegeta laughed evilly.

''Same every time. They will get beat as soon as it's all started. So is Chichi gonna watch you play?'' Asked Vegeta. Goku nodded happily.

''Yepp. It's her support that keeps me pump up. She wasn't sure at first of going, but she wouldn't miss it for me. If only you had a girl to support you.'' Goku said. Vegeta then sighed.

''Vegeta? What's wrong? You OK?'' Vegeta nodded.

''Kakarot, you have been my best friend since first grade. So can you keep a secret?'' Goku was shocked.

''OK Vegeta. You have my word. What is it?'' Vegeta looked at Goku.

''Well it's hard to say, but I think...I think I'm...falling in...Love with...Bulma.'' Goku was surprised.

''Wow, Really? You see Vegeta? Love isn't that bad. Now you have someone supporting you, we have better chance of winning. Just keep her in mind. Maybe you could ask her to the prom.'' Vegeta nodded.

''Yeah you're right. I gotta be more confident. I will ask her to the prom. Even if it takes to beat those assholes today.'' Goku tapped Vegeta on the shoulder.

''Good on you buddy.'' Said Goku. Then the coach came in.

''OK everyone listen up. Now is the time that we get strong, this is OUR time to shine! We want that trophy for our school. So lets go out there and GIVE IT OUR BEST SHOT! YOU HEAR?'' Then everyone shouted ''SIR YES SIR!''

''GOOD! Now let's go out there, and KICK SOME ASS!'' Everyone yelled ''YEA AAH!'' And then after that, they all started to approach the field, for what happens to be the biggest game of the year. Meanwhile at the seats where the audience sit, Chichi was already there.

''Goku I'm here. I'm rooting for you baby.'' Chichi said that in her head.

''Hay CHICHI!'' Chichi was wondering who that was. She then turned round. And guess what? It was Bulma.

''Hay Bulma, How you doing?'' Chichi greeted. Bulma then smiled.

''I'm doing OK. How bout you Chichi?'' Bulma asked. Chichi smiled back.

''I'm doing great to. I'm just here to cheer on Goku. What are you here for?'' Chichi asked.

''Vegeta asked me if I could come and watch him play. He needs more people to cheer him on I guess.'' Chichi nodded.

''Vegeta has been needing support all his life. He only had support from me, Goku, and his parents. But he wanted so much more support.'' Bulma then was shocked.

''I see. It's really sad to hear someone who wants attention. Well he is going to have a lot of attention if he wins this match.'' Bulma explained. Chichi nodded.

''Yeah I think they will win this. But anyway, its gonna start soon. So let's just see what happens.'' Bulma then nodded.

''OK Chichi. Let's just enjoy the show, and root for our friends.'' Bulma replied. Its ten minutes later, and now the game is about to begin. The announcer put on the speakers.

''Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the game of the afternoon. Today is the final match for the School Soccer Championship. Now in the Blue shirts, is the home team of the school, this is team South City High!'' Everybody was cheering.

''GO ON GOKU! BEAT THE OTHER TEAM! Yelled Chichi. Bulma then spoke. ''GO ON VEGETA AND GOKU! KICK THEIR ASSES!'' Goku then spoke to Vegeta.

''There, you see Vegeta? Their both rooting for us. Their all rooting for us.'' Vegeta was a little bit nervous.

''Yeah. Just hope we win. I don't wanna let the girls down.'' Goku then tapped Vegeta's back.

''Don't worry Vegeta. As long as they cheer for us, that's all that matters'' Vegeta nodded.

''Yeah you're right Kakarot'' Then Vegeta heard voices.

''Vegeta!'' When Vegeta turned round, he saw both his parents. Vegeta ran to them.

''Mom, Dad, Why are you here?'' Mr. Ouji then spoke.

''Our meeting with the president was canceled. So your mother and I decided to watch your game.'' Vegeta was shocked.

''You came here just to see me?'' Vegeta asked. Mrs. Ouji smiled.

''Course we did sweetie.'' Vegeta was close to tears. Then he hugged both his parents.

''Love you Mom, love you Dad.'' Mrs Ouji smiled.

''I love you too sweetie. Mr. Ouji smiled a little.

''I...love you too son. Now go out there and do your best.'' Vegeta smiled.

''Thanks Dad. I will.'' Then Vegeta hurried back to his position. The announcer then spoke again.

''OK ladies and gentlemen, now that South City High have took there places at the stadium, its now time to introduce the opponents. Everybody, give it up for, Hercules City High.'' Most of the audience was booing.

''Oh fucking hell.'' Bulma said depressed. Chichi looked at Bulma.

''What's wrong Bulma?'' Asked Chichi.

''It's my old school. That's my ex boyfriend in that team. If he sees me, I'm in to shit.'' Chichi put an arm over Bulma.

''Don't worry. He wont know your here.'' Bulma nodded.

''Yeah I doubt he will do anything.'' Then the announcer spoke again.

''OK now will the two players that start the match make their way to the middle of the pitch please?'' The two were Vegeta and Yamcha. Vegeta looked at him.

''Hmm, Well if it isn't Yamcha. The one whose ass I kicked yesterday.'' Yamcha just laughed.

''Yeah. Yesterday. But today, you will be the one crying to your Mommy.'' Vegeta then laughed evilly.

''We she'll see.'' The announcer spoke again.

''The referee throws the ball in the middle of the pitch, and now HERE WE GO! THE MATCH HAS STARTED!


	7. The Soccer Game: Part 2

**Chapter seven: The Soccer Game part 2**

It has been 20 minutes of the match now. Both teams have scored four. Vegeta was getting so tired now.

''I need a break. But I don't want to let my parents or Bulma down. I scored all the four goals. So I might as well go all the way.'' Bulma was cheering load, alongside with Chichi, who is cheering for Goku.

''COME ON VEGETA!'' Yelled Bulma.

''COME ON GOKU!'' Yelled Chichi.

''Vegeta! Hares the ball!'' Goku yelled as he passes the ball to Vegeta. And now there is a count down to the end of the game.

''Ten seconds till the end of the game.'' Vegeta was so close to the goal.

''COME ON VEGETA! YOU CAN DO IT! SHOOT THE BALL!''Bulma yelled. The voices echoed in Vegeta's head.

''COME ON VEGETA SWEETHEART!'' Mrs. Ouji said.

''GO ON SON! LIKE WHAT OUR SOCCER TEAM DO! SHOOT IT NOW!'' Yelled Mr Ouji. Vegeta was at the goal. Only five seconds left of the game. Vegeta then with a loud yell.

''AAAAAAAHHHH!'' He kicked the ball with force, and then the ball went in the goal, with only a second left. Then the audience cheered so loud. Mr. Ouji was so happy.

''YES SON! THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE! WAY TO GO!''Yelled Mr Ouji. Bulma cheered loud too.

''YES VEGETA! YOU DONE IT!'' Bulma screamed. Then the whistle blew.

''The game is over! The winners with five - four AND THE NEW CHAMPIONS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, SOUTH CITY HIGH!'' The audience cheered with everything they had. Every member of the team rushed to Vegeta.

''YES! VEGETA YOU DONE IT!'' Vegeta shook his head.

''No! WE ALL DID IT TOGETHER!'' They all cheered so loud. Vegeta went over to Goku, then shook his hand, then gave him a hug.

''I'm proud of you Vegeta. Like I said, it's the encouragement of love that helps all of us.'' Vegeta was getting so happy, he rushed over to the audience seats. Then when he was there, he hugged his mother for dear life. Vegeta was crying with tears of joy.

''I done it Mom. I can't believe it.'' Mr. Ouji then got into the hug.

''I'm proud of you son.'' Mrs. Ouji then said

''I'm so happy for you baby. I love you.'' Vegeta with still tears in his eyes replied back.

''I love you too Mom so much. I love you too Dad.'' Mr. Ouji smiled.

''I love you son.'' Chichi and Bulma both went in the pitch.

''GOKU!'' Chichi rushed over to Goku, Then hugged him for dear life.

''We done it Chichi. For all these years we wanted that title, we finally got the big one. I love you Chichi'' Chichi looked into Goku's eyes, and then kissed him.

''I love you too Goku, with all I have in my heart. That will never change.'' Chichi said.

''Forever and ever Chi.'' Replied Goku. Vegeta went back to the pitch. Chichi then hugged Vegeta. And Vegeta hugged back

''Well done Vegeta. I'm proud of you.'' Said Chichi.

''Thank you Chichi.'' Then Chichi went back to hugging Goku.

''VEGETA! VEGETA!'' A familiar voice was heard. Vegeta looked up ahead. It was Bulma.

''BULMA!'' Was Vegeta's only reply. He quickly ran over to Bulma, and then hugged her. Bulma hugged him back.

''I'm so proud Vegeta. You won the big one.'' While hugging Bulma, Vegeta then spoke. ''Bulma, There is something I need to tell you.'' Bulma was confused.

''What is it Vegeta?'' While this was happening, Yamcha was so angry about losing, he went over to the corner of the pitch, and took off a pipe from the goal.

''Mother fucking, cock sucking, little prick! This shall teach him.'' He walked to where Bulma and Vegeta were.

''Bulma...I...think...I'm...falling...in lo...AAAAUUUGH!'' He never finished the sentence as Yamcha just hit Vegeta on the back of the head with the pipe.

''FUCKING BASTARD! FUCKING LITTLE CHEATING CUNT! YOU STOLE MY GIRL, NOW YOU STEAL MY CHAMPIONSHIP!'' He continuously hit Vegeta with the pipe. Vegeta was screaming in pain.

''YAMCHA STOP!'' Bulma tried to stop Yamcha, but he pushed Bulma off.

''FUCK OFF YOU SLUT! THIS IS ME AND HIM NOW!'' Then there was a thousand of staff separating Yamcha off Vegeta.

''YAMCHA, THAT'S ENOUGH!'' Yamcha was so mad.

''NO IT'S NOT ENOUGH! THIS WILL FINISH HIM!'' He managed to get closer to Vegeta, and kicked him so hard on the side of the head. After that, Vegeta was knocked unconscious.

''YAMCHA THAT'S IT! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!'' The teachers pulled Yamcha away from the scene. Then the security got into the scene, cuffed Yamcha, and walked him out the pitch. Bulma was so scared.

''Oh my god. VEGETA!'' Mrs Ouji screamed. Mr. Ouji then saw this.

''Vegeta? VEGETA!'' He climbed over the wall, and then rushed to Vegeta. Bulma was crying now.

''Vegeta SAY SOMETHING! DON'T DO THIS TO ME NOW!'' Yelled Bulma. Mr. and Mrs. Ouji were there now. Mrs. Ouji started crying.

''Vegeta. Baby no...'' Then Mr. Ouji started to cry now.

''Oh my god son.'' Then he shouted to the staff.

''WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE, CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE!'' Yelled Mr Ouji. Goku and Chichi came to the scene.

''Oh no, Vegeta!'' Goku started crying now.

''Vegeta! Why him? He is my best friend. He don't deserve this!'' Chichi hugged Goku to comfort him. Chichi was now also in tears. Mr. Ouji held Vegeta in his arms, with Mrs. Ouji next to him.

''Oh my god, Vegeta he's losing so much blood. I don't want to lose my baby.'' Mr. Ouji held her with his arm that's free. Then the sirens of the Ambulance arrived. Bulma rushed over to them.

''He's over there. Please help him. He's losing so much blood and...'' Bulma pleaded. She was then cut off by the doctors.

''Don't worry Madam We'll help him.'' They said as they quickly rushed over to Vegeta. They got to the scene.

''Please save my baby! I can't afford to lose him.'' Mrs Ouji yelled.

''Don't worry Maim. He'll be OK. Just leave him to us.'' They put a neck brace around his neck, Put a bandage on his head to apply pressure on the wound, laid him one stretcher, and then placed him in the van.

''I'm coming with him.'' Mrs Ouji said. The Dr nodded.

''OK, I need his details anyway.''

''OK I'll tell you them.'' Then Mr. Ouji came.

''I'll go too. I'm too worried to be away from him.'' He said all that with tears through his eyes.

''OK come along sir. We don't have much time'' Mr. Ouji then nodded. He closed the doors, and then the Ambulance drove away. Bulma was more into tears seeing the van drive away.

''I'm sorry Vegeta. I didn't mean for this to happen.'' Chichi walked over to Bulma. Bulma hugged Chichi. Goku came over, and then hugged the both of them. They were all into tears. All they could do now was pray for Vegeta, hoping that he is OK.


	8. Vegeta's Road to Recovery

**Chapter eight: Vegeta's road to Recovery**

While on their way to the hospital, The Dr sat next to the Ouji's to ask some questions.

''OK, now I'm going to ask you two some questions OK? So what's the boy's name?'' Asked the Doctor.

''His name is Vegeta Ouji. His first name is spelled V:E:G:E:T:A. And surname is O:U:J:I.'' Answered Mrs Ouji. The Doctor wrote down his notes.

''And how old is Vegeta?''

''He has just turned eighteen last week.'' Replied Mrs Ouji. The Dr continued writing.

''What's his date of birth?'' The Doctor again asked.

''August 29th 1988.'' Mrs Ouji again answered. Dr again started writing.

''And how did this accident happen?'' Mr. Ouji then talked.

''Let me explain Velsha. It happened when he was playing soccer. He won the game for his team. He was so excited. Then one of the students got jealous of losing, he picked up a pipe, and the he hit Vegeta with it. And then kicked him on the side of the head. And his forehead must have split open when he hit it on the concrete floor.'' Replied Mr Ouji. The Dr was shocked at this.

''How stupid that boy is. He could have killed him. Vegeta's lucky we came.'' Mr. Ouji then nodded.

''So what's going to happen to Vegeta when we get to the hospital?'' Mr. Ouji asked in a worried tone.

''Well by the look of things, we will have to stitch up his forehead, and just let him recover after that. Because right now, Vegeta has suffered concussion. We will also X-ray him to see if any bones are broken.'' Mrs. Ouji nodded.

''He is going to be OK isn't he?'' She Asked. The Dr nodded.

''Yeah he'll be OK. He's a strong guy. You two should be lucky for having a strong courageous son'' Mr. and Mrs. Ouji both smiled.

''OK we are at the hospital. First off, we are going to have to stitch up that bad gash on his head. What blood type is he I forgot to ask?'' Asked the Doctor.

''He is AB.'' The Dr nodded.

''OK everyone after we stitch him up, we need AB blood to recover him. As soon as his blood is normal, we x-ray him to see for any broken 's now been twenty minutes sine the arrival at the hospital. The doctors have placed twenty five stitches in total on Vegeta's forehead. Then a nurse placed a drip on Vegeta, with his blood type on it. The Doctor then came outside to meet the Ouji's.

''OK Mr. and Mrs. Ouji, we have stitched up Vegeta's head. He has twenty five in total. And now he is on the drip. We will wait till his blood recovers first before we x-ray him.'' The Doctor explained.

''How long will he have the stitches in?'' Asked Mr Ouji.

''It will take four days to remove them. But in the mean time he will recover.'' Both the Ouji's nodded.

''OK I will be back for more news. Please be patient.'' Then after the doctor left, Mrs. Ouji just cradled herself in Mr. Ouji's arms.

''We have a strong kid Velsha. He will recover soon.'' Mrs. Ouji nodded, with tears in her eyes.

''I was so worried today Vegeta. I thought we were going to lose him.'' Mrs. Ouji hugged his wife tight.

''So was I dear, so was I.'' Then he was in tears.

''I love you Vegeta.'' Mr. Ouji kissed his wife's lips softly.

''I love you Velsha.'' Replied Mr Ouji. Meanwhile, the Doctors have checked on Vegeta again.

''OK his blood is back to Normal, now we may remove him from the drip, and send him to the x-rays.'' They quickly took off the drip and then took Vegeta to the x-ray unit.

''OK now place him on the platform. And slowly put him under the x-ray.'' Vegeta has been put in place, and then slowly placed under the x-ray. After twenty minutes with the x-ray Vegeta, the Doctor then came back to meet the Ouji's.

''Mr. and Mrs. Ouji, we have the x-ray results for Vegeta. But there are bad news.'' Mrs. Ouji worried.

''What is it?'' Mrs Ouji asked.

''Vegeta has a broken bone located on the back of his neck. So we will also operate, and place a metal bar to hold the bones of the neck together. This operation will take at least two hours. And after we finished, he will wake up by tomorrow.'' Mr. Ouji nodded.

''That's great news. Like you said, he's a strong kid.'' Mr Ouji explained. The Doctor smiled.

''Yeah he is really strong. So why don't you two go home, and we will give you a call when the result is ready?'' The Doctor insisted. Both the Ouji's nodded.

''Can I just see him before I go?'' Asked Mrs Ouji. The Doctor nodded.

''Sure go ahead.'' Then they both went in to see Vegeta. When they got into the room, they saw Vegeta lying on the hospital bed. Then Mrs. Ouji went over, and said a few words to Vegeta.

''Vegeta baby, I'm so sorry that this has happened. I really didn't want to see you like this. But the fact is that you won your game, and I am so proud of you for the last score of the game. You are my little baby. You will always be my precious little baby, no matter what happens.'' Mrs. Ouji began to drop a lot of tears now.

''So Vegeta baby, if you can hear me, I just want you to know that, I love you. I have always loved you, ever since the day I gave birth to you. Goodbye Vegeta.'' She gently kissed Vegeta's head, and then Mr. Ouji came in to say a few words.

''Vegeta, I know we have our good times and our bad times, but that doesn't change the fact that you are my son. I don't say this often but, I love you son. I have always loved you since the day you were born. Since your Mom and I held you for the first time.'' Mr. Ouji started dropping a few tears now.

''So Vegeta, as soon as you get out of here, I will do my best to make you happy. So for now, take care Vegeta, and just remember that I and your mother love you very much. Goodbye Vegeta.'' Then Mr. Ouji kissed Vegeta's head.

And as soon as that was said, Mr. and Mrs. Ouji made their way to the door, took one last look at Vegeta, and then went out the door. So what they say is true. Vegeta is a strong kid. He is also a brave young man that can stand up to just about anything. And here again, both the Ouji's can only pray that Vegeta will be OK.


	9. Worried about a Friend

**Chapter nine: Life of being worried**

**Goku's P.O.V:**

Meanwhile at my house, I was in my bedroom, worrying about Vegeta. I was then sitting on my bed, looking at old photos of me and Vegeta, in all the different years of our life in school.

''My god Vegeta. I've had your back for all these years. And I have never though of seeing you in this position. I'm sorry about this Vegeta.'' I then started to cry now.

''I love you man. You're like a brother I never had. Ever since we met in first grade, you have been my brother. You have always been my brother. That's why I love you as a friend, amigo, and brother. I'm just praying to god that you'll be OK. Hope you'll return to school safely. Then when its time at the assembly, we will let you hold up the trophy, that you helped us to win. So thank you Vegeta. Thank, YOU! Goodnight Vegeta. Peace out bro.'' Then just that, I then just cried myself to sleep.

I didn't know what else to do. So all I did was just go to sleep, and pray that my best friend, amigo, and brother will be OK.

**Chichi's P.O.V:**

I was in my bedroom, sitting on the balcony of my window. All I did was just stare at the stars in the sky.

''Well Vegeta, the stars are beautiful tonight. Just wish you were well enough to see it.'' I then started to drop a few tears.

''I'm worried, Goku is worried, and even Bulma is worried. We all worried because we care for you, and we love you. Goku and you have been the best friends for a long time, and I'm thankful that Goku has a sweet friend like you. I enjoy every minute speaking to and my Goku. So please Vegeta, just be safe. And I'm gong to pray for your health every minute. Take care Vegeta. Goodnight.'' Then just after that, I then went into bed, and fell fast asleep. And at the same time, I dreamed of both my Goku, and prayed for Vegeta's health.

**Bulma's P.O.V:**

Ever since I got home, I have stopped crying since the accident that happened to Vegeta.

''I'm sorry Vegeta. I'm sorry.'' I said repeatedly in my head. Then there was a knock at my bedroom door.

''Bulma sweet heart, are you OK?'' I only manage to speak through tears.

''No Dad, I'm not. I'm just too worried to talk now.'' My Dad Dr Briefs then sighed.

''I understand that you're sad dear. But Vegeta is a strong young man. He'll be OK. Why not switch on the television and see what's on the news?'' I then just nodded as my reply.

''OK Dad, I'll do that.'' My Dad then replied.

''That's my little girl. If it still hurts you, just let it all out. Everybody cries. No shame in that.'' I then switch on the television. I turned the channel on to the news.

''In other news, today at the field of South City High School, seventeen year old Yamcha Osaki has been arrested for a violent attack on eighteen year old Vegeta Ouji.'' I was so shocked at seeing this on the news.

''They put this on the news?'' I said in shock. Then the news reporter continued.

''It was seen that Yamcha had attacked Vegeta with a steel pipe, and kicked Vegeta on the side of the head. Yamcha has been sentenced for a year in prison. While Vegeta recovers in the hospital, he has twenty five stitches in total on his forehead, and he suffers a broken neck. The Doctor that has been watching Vegeta since the incident, Dr Osaki stated that he will operate on the young Vegeta, and place a metal bar on the back of his neck, to hold the bones together. But in the mean time, Vegeta will recover, and we all wish him the best of luck. Now in other news...'' I then quickly turned of the television.

''Oh my god Vegeta. Please be OK. I will be scared for life if anything happened to you. I only knew you for a day, but somehow you became so, important to me. I don't know why. But just seeing you get driven away in the van, that's what hurt me. I couldn't stand to see you in the situation you are in right now. So please be OK Vegeta.'' I said that so many times in my head. I then lay on my bed, while holding a pillow.

And while at this situation, I then started to drop a few more tears, to show how much I really care for Vegeta. Then all the way through the evening, I just always kept Vegeta in my head. I just kept Vegeta in my mind. Two minutes later, I then fell asleep. And as I fell asleep on my bed, I have always dreamed of Vegeta.


	10. Visit at the Hospital

**Chapter ten: Visit at the Hospital**

After school has finished, Goku, Chichi, and Bulma have all got together so they can all go to the hospital, to see Vegeta. They all took the bus to the hospital.

''I just hope Vegeta is OK.'' Chichi held Goku's hand.

''He will be Goku. Don't you worry about a thing.'' Bulma just sat near the window, staring outside.

''Vegeta will be OK. I can just feel it. I know he is. He is the strongest man I have ever met. So yes he will be OK.'' Both Goku and Chichi nodded.

''That operation is one of the biggest risks Vegeta has been able to take. It's been his third one now. He had an operation to remove his appendix, he had one on his forearm and now his neck. But he recovered well with the other two. So yeah he'll be OK.'' Everybody agreed at that statement. So then after that, everybody just relaxed until they got to the hospital.

When the bus stopped, Goku. Chichi and Bulma got off the bus, and started walking their way to the main entrance of the hospital. When they all got there, Goku went up the reception.

''Hello, my name is Goku Son. I was wondering if we could see Vegeta Ouji?'' The receptionist then replied. ''OK, and are you relatives of his?''

''No we are friends from school. We wanted to see if Vegeta is OK.'' The receptionist then just nodded.

''OK then, he is just that hall, in the first room to the right.'' Goku just smiled.

''OK thank you very much.'' Then just after that, Goku, Chichi, and Bulma made their way down the hall, and then they took the fist door to their right. Goku then slowly put his hand on the doorknob. Then he slowly turned it, and then opened the door.

All three of them slowly walked into the room, and there they all saw Vegeta lying down on his hospital bed. And with two other people sitting next to him. And yes the two people in fact are both Mr. and Mrs. Ouji.

''Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ouji.'' Goku said. Mrs. Ouji stood up, walked over to Goku, and gave him a hug. Goku hugged back.

''Hello Goku. Nice to see you again.'' Goku then walked over to Mr. Ouji, and shook his hand.

''How are you doing Sir?'' Mr. Ouji replied.

''I'm doing OK Kakarot.'' Goku then looked at Vegeta and put a hand on his chest.

''How is he doing? Is he OK?'' Goku asked in a worried tone.

''Yes he's OK. He has just came out of his operation. So right now he is just having a rest.'' Replied Mrs Ouji. Goku nodded. Mr. Ouji looked at Chichi and Bulma.

''Ah I see you brought Chichi and Bulma with you Kakarot?'' Goku nodded again.

''Yeah. They were both so worried to, so I took them with me.'' Mr. Ouji then nodded. Sixteen minutes later Mr and Mrs Ouji were just about to leave.

''Well I guess me and Velsha will be leaving now. It's getting late. Make sure you don't stay to long you three OK?'' Everybody nodded.

''OK then. Goodbye son. Take care. I love you.'' Mr. Ouji kissed Vegeta's head. Then Mrs. Ouji came over.

''Goodbye Vegeta Baby. I love you so much.'' Then Mrs. Ouji kissed Vegeta's head. She walked over to Goku.

''You take care to Goku.'' Goku smiled.

''OK I will Mrs. Ouji.'' Mrs. Ouji hugged Goku, and Goku hugged back. Then Mr. Ouji came.

''Take care of yourself Kakarot.'' Goku shook his hand.

''OK Sir, you too.'' Then both the Ouji's walked to the door.

''Goodbye everyone.'' Then everyone replied back. ''Goodbye.'' Then after that, both the Ouji's left. Goku sat on the chair next to Vegeta, Chichi sat next to Goku, and Bulma sat on the edge of the bed next to Vegeta. Bulma just held Vegeta's hand.

''He does look a lot better now.'' Bulma stated. Goku nodded.

''Yeah, like you said. He's a strong man.'' Bulma smiled.

''Yeah you're right. I just wish we could speak to him. Look at him. I didn't relies he looked so peaceful in his sleep.'' Goku chuckled.

''Yeah his mother always used to say that.'' Then Chichi spoke.

''We had a trip one time, and Vegeta fell asleep all the way through, and nothing would wake him up. So when he sleeps, he's very difficult to wake up.'' Everybody laughed. It has been about ten minutes since Goku, Chichi, and Bulma have arrived at the hospital.

''It's getting late guys. I think we should leave now.'' Both Goku and Chichi nodded.

''OK Vegeta buddy, if you can hear me, I want you to stay safe OK? Later bro.'' Goku softly tapped his shoulder. Then Chichi spoke.

''Bye bye Vegeta. You get better soon OK? Because we all miss you already. Bye again Vegeta.'' Chichi then kissed Vegeta's forehead. And then last but simply not least, Bulma then came to say a few words.

''Goku Chichi, Can you to go? This might take a while.'' Then both Goku and Chichi nodded. Then they both took one last look at Vegeta, and then walked out. And now that Bulma is alone, she can now say her words in private.

''Hello Vegeta. I know I say this all the time but, I am really sorry this has happened to you. I feel guilty because I think this happened because of me. I couldn't stop him. He was so aggressive, I couldn't shake him off. But now at least I know that you are OK.'' Bulma stroked Vegeta's hair.

''Vegeta I really want you back at school with me now. It's not the same in class without you anymore.'' Bulma began to cry.

''But don't worry about me though. I'll live. But I can not live if you have been taken away from my life. Well Vegeta, I really have to go now. I will see you soon enough. And one more thing before I go.'' Bulma reached to Vegeta's face, and kissed his cheek.

''You felt this before. I hope this kiss helps you awake. Goodbye Vegeta.'' Then Bulma made her way to the door, then she stopped again, took one last look at Vegeta and then she walked out the door.

As soon as Bulma walked out of the door, a soft moan came from Vegeta. Then his eyes slowly opened. At last, Vegeta is awake. The first thing he saw was a blue haired girl leave the room. Vegeta realized who that was. He put one hand up, and was about to shout her name. But because of the pain he was in, he couldn't speak loud enough for Bulma to hear him.

''Bu...Bul...Bulma!'' He let out. But it was too late. Bulma was already gone. Then Vegeta dropped a tear, and then placed his hand down on the bed.

''Bulma don't leave. Bulma don't leave.''Vegeta said to himself. Vegeta was more into tears now. He woke up, and saw the only girl he ever fell in love with walk away.

''I don't know how I got here, but I don't like it. I want to go home. I want to go back to school, back with my friends, and even...back with...Bulma.'' Vegeta said all that through cries.

''Don't worry Bulma; I will come back soon enough. I really want to spend the rest of my life...with...you.'' Then Vegeta just laid his head down. All Vegeta could do was think about everyone who cares for him, even Bulma. But what will happen once Vegeta gets out of the hospital?


	11. An Unexpected Guest

**Chapter eleven: An Unexpected Guest**

It's now been six days after Vegeta's accident at the soccer game. And Vegeta has not been in school ever since that day. Nobody has even heard when Vegeta was coming back to school. So it is a mystery of his appearance. Today is the assembly that is to announce the new soccer champions. Every member of the team is stay on the stage, waiting for the assembly to start. Goku was not acting like his cheerful self at the moment. Then another member of the team spoke to Goku.

''What's wrong Goku? Thought you should be happy.'' Goku then replied back sadly.

''I know Samuel but, something is missing. Well, more like someone.'' Then Samuel looked at the seat next to Goku.

''Oh I see. Yeah we all miss him Goku. But he is here. He's here in spirit. Just remembers that OK buddy?'' Goku then nodded.

''Yeah you're right Samuel. Well we should just get ready. Its about to start soon.'' Samuel just nodded, and then sat back down. And then the Principal spoke through the speakers. ''Attention all students, may all the students make their way to the assembly hall please?''

Five minutes later, everybody in the school made it to the assembly hall, to crown the new soccer champions. Bulma was walking next to Chichi all the way, ever since they left the classroom. As they sat down on the chairs, Chichi blew Goku a kiss, and Bulma just waved at Goku. Goku waved back, and blew a kiss at Chichi in return. Bulma looked down in an unhappy look. Chichi then spoke to her.

''You OK Bulma? What's the matter?'' Bulma couldn't speak correctly.

''V...Ve...Vegeta.'' Was Bulma's only answer. Chichi put one hand on Bulma's shoulder.

''I know Bulma. It's really hard. I miss him too. But hay, keep your chin up. Vegeta is with us in spirit. So just remember that OK.'' Bulma then nodded, and continued to stare at the stage. She was looking at the stool that Vegeta would have sat on if he was here. So then after that, the principal went up to the front of the stage, walked over to the microphone, and then began to speak in front of the entire school.

''Good afternoon students. As you may all know that this is the assembly, to crown our school as the soccer champions'' Then the school cheered really loud. Bulma only clapped slowly. Chichi was screaming for Goku.

''YEAH GOKU! THIS IS FOR VEGETA!'' Bulma then smiled a little at that response. And then everybody continued watching the rest of the assembly. The principal laughed.

''I see you're all excited. OK not that everybody is hear, we now all take you to the man in charge of this, and he is the coach of the team. Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Allister.'' Everybody gave around of applause for the man. When the coach came onto the stage, he shook the principal's hand, and then made his way to the microphone.

''Good afternoon everybody. As you see we have the team on stage for the reward of the trophy. Only one member of the team couldn't make it, because of his medical reason.'' Bulma knew who he was referring to. She was about to break into tears.

''Before we reward the trophy, we will give out medals for each of the team.'' Three minutes later, he was giving out the last three medals.

''This is for the best acting goal keeper. This one goes to, Samuel Oragi.'' The audience cheered. Samuel then stood up and went to the front of the stage, shook the coach's hand, and then he placed the medal around his neck. Samuel then sat back down.

''OK this medal goes to the best of his skills of dribbling the ball. This award goes to, Goku Son.'' Everybody then cheered really loud. Chichi was screaming for Goku.

''YEAH! GO GOKU!'' Bulma smiled and clapped for Goku. Goku had the medal placed on his neck, and then sat back down to his seat.

''And the last reward goes to the best player for the team the most scored goals, it goes to Vegeta Ouji. But he is not here today. But cheer for Vegeta everybody.'' Everybody then cheered their loudest. Bulma dropped a few tears, and she clapped a lot for Vegeta.

''OK now everybody, this is the time. We will now crown you the new champions.'' Then the coach walked to where the trophy was sitting. The coach was then about to lift up the trophy, until he heard the sound of the front door of the hall opening. The door opened very slowly, everybody was looking to see who it was. Bulma and Chichi also looked. And then the first thing that came through the door was a leg of a crutch. Then about ten seconds later, the person was now in the hall. Then Bulma shouted out

''Oh my god. IT'S VEGETA! VEGETA IS HERE!'' Everybody knew it was him. And then they all cheered their loudest. Vegeta was moving very slowly to the stage. Vegeta had a smile on his face. Every was chanting Vegeta's name. A minute later Vegeta finally made it to the front of the stage. Goku went down to help Vegeta onto the stage. Vegeta gave Goku a short hug. Goku whispered in Vegeta's ear.

''Welcome back buddy. We missed you.'' Vegeta then smiled.

''He he, glad to be back Kakarot.'' Vegeta replied. The coach then came to Vegeta and tapped his shoulder.

''Welcome back pal.'' Said the Coach. Vegeta smiled at the coach.

''Thank you sir.'' The coach picked up Vegeta's medal.

''And now everyone, this medal goes to the best scoring player. Everybody, VEGETA OUJI!'' Everybody in the hall was getting louder as they cheered. Then the coach gently placed the medal around Vegeta's neck. Vegeta was about to sit down, until the coach stopped him.

''Where you going? Your holding up the title you won us.'' The coach said with a smile. Vegeta smiled back. Every team member stood up, Goku stood next to Vegeta.

''This is it Vegeta. This is our moment.'' Vegeta nodded. Then the coach picked up the trophy, and placed it on Vegeta's hand. Goku was next to Vegeta so he could support his balance.

''Kakarot, we should hold up the trophy together.'' Goku smiled, and then he nodded. Vegeta held the trophy with his right hand, and Goku held it with his left. Then the couch announced

''Everybody, HERE ARE OUR NEW SOCCER CHAMPIONS!'' While saying that, both Goku and Vegeta held up the trophy. And then everybody in the crowed is cheering for their new champions.

The team then was ready to walk out the hall. Goku was helping support Vegeta's balance all the way through. The cheering has not stopped since the champions have been crowned. Bulma was now cheering with tears of joy.

''WELCOME BACK VEGETA!'' After saying that, the audience then started to chant to Vegeta ''WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK!'' After all the team walked out, they were all so happy to see Vegeta. They were all saying to Vegeta ''Welcome back man! What's up Veggie?'' Vegeta laughed.

''OK settle down. I got injuries.'' After that they all finished welcoming Vegeta back.

''I would like to say a few words.'' Everybody gathered around Vegeta, and then Vegeta then began to speak.

''You know when we first won the match; I was so happy that we won the title. But I was brutally attacked after it was over. I suffered a concussion, twenty five stitches on my forehead, and a broken neck. I wish I didn't have to go to the hospital. I really wanted to stay and talk to you all about winning. We have been through a lot since first year, a HELL of a lot. And now since we won, I don't see all of you not just as my team mates, not just as my friends, but more importantly, you are all my family. And all my years in school, you were all worth fighting for to make this what it is today.'' All the team members cheered for Vegeta. Then a voice came in. It was Chichi.

''Oh my god Vegeta.'' Chichi hugged Vegeta, and Vegeta hugged back.

''Are you OK Vegeta?'' Vegeta smiled.

''Yeah, I'm OK Chichi. Don't worry.'' Chichi then kissed Vegeta's cheek.

''Welcome back Vegeta.'' Vegeta smiled.

''Thank you Chichi.'' Then another voice was heard.

''VEGETA! VEGETA!'' Vegeta looked, and saw who it was.

''BULMA!'' Was Vegeta's only reply. Vegeta slowly stood up, walked to Bulma, and then he hugged Bulma for dear life. Bulma hugged Vegeta the same way. Bulma was so happy she was crying. Every member of the team cheered at the scene.

''My god Vegeta, I missed you so much.'' Vegeta just continued hugging.

''I missed you too Bulma.'' And then so on, Vegeta was OK. And he is back for everybody who cares for him. And he is back with the girl he fell in love with. And that girl is none other, Than Bulma Briefs.


	12. Discussion After School

**Chapter twelve : Discussions after School**

Three hours later, school has now finished. Goku, Chichi, Bulma, and Vegeta have all met up with each other. Vegeta has a hard time walking, so Bulma held onto Vegeta's arm. Goku was walking beside Chichi, with his arm around her waist. They all walked to the bus stop, waiting for the bus to arrive.

''Are you OK Vegeta?'' Asked Goku. Vegeta just nodded in reply.

''Ah it's so great to be back. That bloody hospital was doing my head in.'' Everyone laughed. Then Bulma spoke.

''Yeah I see what you mean. Hospitals are noisy with the squeaky wheels on trollies, the food they have taste like crap, and...''

''They have needles!'' Goku whimpered cutting off Bulma's sentence. Everybody laughed.

''Oh and I forgot to mention to you Bulma, Kakarot has a fear of needles.'' Vegeta laughed while explaining to Bulma. Bulma and Chichi laughed.

''Oh here comes the bus everyone.'' Said Chichi. The bus stopped, and then everyone got on it. Goku helped Vegeta get into the bus. Goku then paid for everyone's fare, and then everyone sat at the back of the bus. After everyone had settled on the bus, the bus then started to move. Vegeta sat at the window seat. Bulma was next to him, Chichi was next to Bulma, and Goku was on the opposite window seat.

''So how was your first day back Vegeta?'' Vegeta then smiled.

''It was just...unbelievable. I'm so glad to be back, and be with my friends again.'' Bulma then smiled at Vegeta.

''We're all glad your back Vegeta.'' Vegeta blushed for the first time today. And then ten minutes later, the bus stopped at Goku and Chi chi's stop.

''Well Vegeta we are going to go now. You take care now buddy.'' Vegeta just nodded.

''OK Kakarot, see you later bro.'' Goku shook Vegeta's hand, and then gave him a hug. Then Chichi spoke to Vegeta.

''OK take care Vegeta.'' She kissed Vegeta's cheek, and hugged him. Vegeta hugged back.

''OK goodbye Chichi.'' Then just after that, Goku and Chichi both got off the bus. Goku tapped the window where Vegeta was sitting, and gave him thumbs up. Vegeta gave thumbs up back. Then the bus started moving again. Bulma then looked at Vegeta. Bulma then said a few words in her mind.

''My god Vegeta is so handsome. I'm surprised he has never had a girlfriend. I fall in love with this guy every time I see him.'' Then Vegeta began to speak in his mind.

''I'm so glad that I'm back. I finally get to see her again. The only girl that I fell in love with. One day Bulma. I will show you my feelings I have for you. And that I promise. But I don't want to tell you just yet. That Yamcha is still an idiot to let go of someone as beautiful as you. One day Bulma. Just one day.'' They both didn't know what to do now. All they did through all that time was just sit and think about each other.

It has now been five minutes since they have been in the bus. The bus has now stopped, and then after, Bulma and Vegeta got off the bus. Bulma helped Vegeta get off the bus. And as soon as they both got off the bus, Bulma held onto Vegeta's arm, and they both started walking. As they started walking, Vegeta then said to Bulma

''Bulma, I don't want to go home just yet. There is something I have to show you.'' Bulma was just surprised at hearing this.

''Where are we going?'' Bulma asked. Vegeta then smiled at Bulma.

''It's a surprise.'' Bulma then smiled.

''OK Vegeta. Show me this place.'' Vegeta smiled, and then walked with Bulma, with her still holding onto his arm. After five minutes of walking, they were now both so close to the location that Vegeta was talking about.

''OK Bulma we're nearly there now.'' Bulma was getting so excited.

''OK Vegeta are we here yet?'' Vegeta smiled.

''OK, we are here now.'' Bulma's eyes shot wide open. She was so shocked n how beautiful the place was. It was a huge lake with a bank next to it. The lake was so beautiful it looks like glitter when the light hits it.

''Oh my God Vegeta, it's so...beautiful.'' Vegeta smiled.

''Yeah it is. I use to come here all the time as a kid. Me and my Dad use to fish here to. But we don't come here often anymore, now that he runs a business. But I still come here so I can relax.'' Bulma then smiled.

''Well you picked the right place for it.'' She complimented. Ten minutes later, Bulma and Vegeta were both sitting on the edge of the bank.

''So how was school when I wasn't here Bulma?'' Vegeta asked.

''Well, it wasn't that fun without you. Everybody in class has been asking for you. Everybody was so worried. Now everyone is glad your back.'' Vegeta smiled but he was also concerned about Yamcha.

''What happened to that asshole after he did this to me?'' Asked Vegeta.

''It was on the news saying that he was arrested for it. He was sentenced for a year, but yesterday on the news said he argued with the Judge. Now he is sentenced for 10 years.'' Vegeta laughed.

''Serves him right. I would have killed him if I saw him again.'' Said Vegeta. Bulma just stared at the water.

''I really did miss you Vegeta. On that day the accident happened, I think that it happened because of me. I'm sorry Vegeta.'' Bulma started to cry. Then Vegeta spoke too Bulma. He touched her face and spoke softly.

''Ssshhh, you are wrong. It was not your fault Bulma. It was his. Don't ever blame something like that on you.'' Bulma then nodded, and then she hugged Vegeta. Vegeta hugged back.

''I missed you so much Vegeta.'' Vegeta whispered in reply in Bulma's ear.

''I missed you too Bulma. I missed you too.'' Bulma stroked Vegeta's forehead.

''You have a really bad scar.'' Vegeta nodded.

''That was from my concussion.'' Vegeta then showed the back of his neck. Bulma gasped in shock.

''And this scar was from the operation on my neck.'' Bulma was more into tears.

''Oh, Vegeta!'' Bulma hugged Vegeta again, and Vegeta hugged back.

''Don't let go of me Vegeta. I really need your hug now. And promise me Vegeta, promise you'll never leave me.'' Bulma pleaded. Vegeta held onto Bulma tight.

''I won't ever let go Bulma. And I promise, I will never leave you. Not now, not ever.'' Bulma then kissed Vegeta's cheek, and Bulma and Vegeta carried on hugging. Vegeta felt in his heart, that this is the best moment of his life. He is back in the arms with the woman he is in love with. And since this day, Vegeta has never abandoned, or left Bulma's side.


	13. The Prom Introduction

**Chapter 13: The Prom Introduction**

It has now been eight months after Vegeta's accident, and return to school. The date is now June 12th 2007. And now the classes only have till next week until it's their last day of school. Everybody was in class, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Vegeta was exercising his arms.

''Oh it's so great to be fit and healthy again. No more crutch, scars are healing real nice, and no neck brace. Just the normal Vegeta we all know.'' Vegeta said smiling. Goku laughed.

''And that we are so glad to hear.'' Then after that was said, the teacher then appeared in the classroom.

''Good morning class.'' Everyone then replied ''Good morning Mr. Mathers!'' The teacher stood behind his desk.

''OK everyone, you may now all take your seats.'' Everyone then say down.

''So Vegeta, we feeling OK now?'' Asked Mr Mathers.

''Yes sir. I'm doing just fine. I'm just getting use to being healthy again.'' Replied Vegeta. The teacher nodded.

''I understand how you feel. Just say out loud if you feel unwell or anything OK?'' Vegeta nodded.

''OK Sir.'' The teacher gave thumbs up.

''That's a good lad.'' Bulma was sitting at the desk next to Vegeta, and Chichi was on the sitting at a desk next to Goku.

''OK class, the paper that are laid on your desks is a form telling you about the senior prom this Friday. If you are a girl, you must ask a boy to the prom. And if you're a boy, you ask a girl. And we don't want the same sex asked to the prom you hear?'' The teacher joked. The students all laughed.

''The prom will start on Friday, starting at 16:00pm and finishes at 20:00pm. The students that are in the vote do not have to come to school, until that time. All through the week you and the other student, will all vote for which ever prom couple they would like to win. All you do when your voting, you go to the main reception, write the names on a piece of paper, and put it in the box. Does anybody in here have any questions?'' Goku put his hand up. ''Yes Goku?''

''When we ask a person to go to the prom, what do you have to do if he or she says yes?'' Asked Goku.

''Simple. All you have to do, if you ask a girl to the prom, you go with her to the reception, talk to Mrs. Onusaka she's in charge of the whole prom, and then she will give you a form to sign both yours and you prom dates signatures onto.'' Goku then nodded.

''OK Sir, I get you.'' The teacher smiled.

''Good on you champ. Anybody else have questions?'' Nobody replied to the question. And then the bell rang for lunch.

''OK then. Well see you after lunch class. And try your best to find your date for the prom this Friday. If you don't make it then vote for who you would like to win.'' When everybody left the class, Vegeta tapped Goku's shoulder.

''Kakarot, you going to ask Chichi to the prom?'' Then Goku smiled.

''Of course I will. So Vegeta, you going to try ask Bulma?'' Vegeta was then too nervous to answer.

''I don't know Kakarot.'' Goku was surprised by the answer.

''Well you have to make your mind up. If you don't ask her, it will be all too late. And remember the last time we talked about this? You said to me that you would try your best, to be more confident, and then ask the girl that you have been in love with since the first day to the prom.'' Vegeta then nodded.

''Yeah, I guess your right. I feel more confident now.'' Goku smiled at Vegeta.

''That's the spirit Vegeta. Well we gotta get lunch now. Let's get our dates.'' Said Goku

''Oh so we must Kakarot. The girls will be most sad if we don't.'' Vegeta said in a posh accent. Then they both laughed, and then carried on walking to the lunch hall. As soon as they got into the lunch hall, Chichi and Bulma already have their lunch. Vegeta and Goku are both last in line.

''Thanks a lot Kakarot. Now we are last.'' Vegeta joked.

''Hay you told me to have a word with you.'' They both laughed.

''OK let's get lunch Kakarot.'' Goku then nodded with a smile.

''Yes. I need food. Food rocks.'' Vegeta laughed.

''You haven't changed a bit Kakarot.'' Goku smiled.

''Yep. Food is my destiny, and my favorite hobbies.'' Then about three minutes later, they both made it to the counter, to collect their lunch. Then after that they both sat at the table with Bulma and Chichi.

''What took you guys so long?'' Teased Chichi.

''We just had a talk, nothing personal.'' Goku said with a smile. Bulma then laughed.

''OK, sit down and eat up.'' Then after that, Goku and Vegeta sat down at the table. It has been about fifteen minutes since Goku and Vegeta sat down at the table with Chichi and Bulma, eating their lunch. After Goku had finally finished his lunch, he then turned to Chichi.

''Um Chichi?'' Chichi then turned to Goku.

''Yes Goku, what is it?'' Goku went over to Chichi, he went down to his knee, and held Chichi's hand.

''Chichi we have been together since first year in high school.'' Goku started.

''As we all know already.'' Vegeta teased.

''Shut up Vegeta.'' Goku laughed. Then continued to talk to Chichi.

''Now I would like to take this opportunity to ask you. Chichi, would you go to the prom with me?'' Chichi was so excited, she nearly screamed.

''Yes I will Goku.'' Then she quickly hugged Goku tight.

''I love you Chichi.'' Chichi then kissed Goku softly on the lips.

''I love you too Goku.'' Bulma then spoke.

''Aw, that's a lovely sight to see isn't it Vegeta?''Asked Bulma.

''Oh yes, wonderful to see.'' Vegeta answered sarcastically. Bulma just laughed. It was still unknown for Goku to know if Vegeta is ever going to ask Bulma to the prom. That story will continue. Will Vegeta ever have the confidence to ask the girl of his dreams?


	14. Show Some Confidence

**Chapter 14: Show Some Confidence**

School has finished yet again. And now everybody was getting ready to go home. Vegeta was on his way outside, until he got tapped on the shoulder.

''Hay Vegeta. You ask Bulma yet?'' Vegeta then sighed.

''No, no I haven't. I'm sorry Kakarot, I can't do it. I just can't.'' Goku then looked surprised.

''Vegeta, don't say things like that. Don't ever say, I cant do it. Because you can.'' Vegeta then bashed the locker with his hand.

''No Kakarot, I can't! I thought I could, but I'm not as confident as you are with girls. I will never ask her, and I'll never be confident with any girl! Why am I such an idiot thinking I can do this?'' Vegeta rested his head on the locker. Then Goku walked over to Vegeta.

''I have faith in you my friend. All you need if faith to raise up your confidence. And deep in your heart Vegeta, if you truly love her, you can step out that door, and ask her to the prom.'' Goku explained. Vegeta then nodded.

''OK Kakarot, I'll try. But I don't want you or Chichi near me when I'm doing it.'' Goku then gave thumbs up.

''You have my word Vegeta buddy.'' Vegeta then nodded. Then he shook Goku's hand.

''OK Kakarot, lets get going.'' Goku smiled, then just after they walked out of the school. When they got out, they saw Chichi and Bulma outside waiting for them. Goku then walked up to Chichi and hugged her, and Chichi hugged back. Vegeta just walked to Bulma and held out his arm.

''Care to walk with me?'' Vegeta asked. Then Bulma smiled, and nodded.

''Yes please Vegeta. Id love too.'' Then Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm, Goku was holding Chichi's hand, and then everyone started walking.

''You going to take the bus today Vegeta?'' Asked Chichi.

''No I think I'll just walk home today. You wanna walk home Bulma?'' Then Vegeta smiled at Goku. Goku smiled back.

''Yeah I would love that.''Answered Bulma.

''OK suit yourself Vegeta.'' Then he walked over to Vegeta, shook his hand, and gave him a hug.

''OK Later Kakarot.'' Then Goku turned to Bulma.

''Goodbye Bulma. Take care.'' He hugged Bulma, and then Bulma hugged back.

''See you later Goku.'' Then Chichi came over to Bulma.

''Later Bulma.'' She hugged Bulma, and Bulma hugged back.

''Goodbye Chichi.'' Then last, Chichi walked to Vegeta, hugged him, and kissed his cheek.

''You take care now Vegeta. Goodbye.

''You too Chichi. Goodbye.'' Replied Vegeta. Then after that, Chichi and Goku waited at the bus stop, and Vegeta and Bulma just walked off. As Bulma and Vegeta walked down the road, Bulma started asking Vegeta a question.

''So Vegeta, how are the recovering of the scars coming along?'' Vegeta then smiled at Bulma.

''Oh I tell you, the one on my forehead has nearly healed, and my neck has still a long time to heal.'' Bulma then smiled.

''I'm glad to hear that. Hay Vegeta, can we go to your lake again?'' Vegeta looked at Bulma with a shocked look.

''Say what Bulma?'' He asked. Bulma then giggled.

''I asked if we can go to your lake again.'' Vegeta was nervous for the moment. But finally gave his answer.

''OK sure, we will go.'' Bulma was so happy for that answer.

''Yay! Lets go.'' And then after that was set and done, Bulma held onto Vegeta's arm again, and continued walking. It has been fifteen minutes since Bulma and Vegeta finished school for today. And now Bulma and Vegeta have made it to the lake. They both walked on the bank, and the sat on the edge of it, dangling their legs of the edge of the bank. As they both sat at the bank, Bulma than spoke to Vegeta.

''Aww Vegeta, The lake gets more beautiful every time we see it. I feel as if I never want to leave.'' Vegeta then nodded.

''It would be a very great place to grow up. Sunshine, water sparkling, nature, its all right here.'' Bulma then nodded with a smile. Then Bulma rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder, and Vegeta put one arm over her.

''You know Vegeta, ever though it happened eight months ago, I still can't get over that day you were hurt.'' Vegeta was shocked to hear this.

''Why do you care for me this much Bulma?'' Vegeta asked.

''I just do. You were so nice to me, you always had my back, and you were always there when I needed someone. That's why I care for you this much Vegeta.'' Bulma replied. Vegeta then held Bulma tightly.

''Thank you for caring Bulma.'' Bulma smiled at Vegeta.

''It was all my pleasure.'' Bulma answered.

**flashback**

**Goku:**' Vegeta, don't say things like that. Don't ever say, I can't do it. Because you can.''

**Vegeta:**''I'll never be confident with any girl. Why am I such an idiot thinking I can do this?''

**Goku:** I have faith in you my friend. All you need if faith to raise up your confidence. And deep in your heart Vegeta, if you truly love her, you can step out that door, and ask her to the prom.''

**Vegeta:**''OK Kakarot, I'll try.''

**End of flashback**

Vegeta then said to himself ''I am confident. OK this is it; I'm going to do it. I CAN do this!'' Then Vegeta turned to Bulma.

''Bulma, I have to ask you something.'' Bulma then sat up, and looked at Vegeta.

''What is it Vegeta?'' She asked. Vegeta put on a more confident face, and he began to speak.

''Bulma...would you...like to...go to the...prom with...me?'' Vegeta at last believed in his confidence. Bulma was so surprised for hearing this.

''You...really mean it Vegeta?'' Vegeta then smiled at Bulma.

''I am a man of my word.'' Bulma then was so excited hearing this. Then she just leaped into Vegeta's arms, and hugged him tight.

''YES VEGETA YES! I will go with you.'' Vegeta and Bulma were hugging for at least ten minutes. While hugging, Vegeta spoke in his head.

''I am confident. At the night at the prom, that will be the time I will tell how I feel about you.'' Also Bulma spoke in her mind.

''After the prom Vegeta, I will tell you how I feel about you.'' And then Bulma spoke to Vegeta.

''It's getting dark Vegeta. We should get a move on.'' Vegeta nodded, and then they both stood up, and started walking. Then Burma asked Vegeta

''Vegeta, could you hold my hand? I am a little bit scared of the dark.'' Vegeta then looked at Bulma, and then he held out his hand. As soon as he held out his hand, Bulma held onto it, and then they started walking again. And just five minutes later, Bulma and Vegeta have made it home.

''OK Bulma, we are home.'' Bulma then smiled.

''OK Vegeta. Thank you goodbye.'' Said Bulma.

''Goodbye Bulma.'' Replied Vegeta. He was about to walk to his house, until Bulma spoke again.

''Vegeta?'' Vegeta quickly turned around.

''Do I not get a hug from you?'' Bulma asked. Vegeta then slowly walked over to Bulma, he stood in front of her for five seconds, then he opened his arms wide, and then Bulma went in for a hug, and Vegeta hugged back.

''Goodbye Vegeta.'' Then they broke the hug.

''Goodbye Bulma.'' Vegeta again was about to walk away, until Bulma quickly kissed Vegeta's cheek. Then after that Bulma went inside her house. Vegeta was standing there blushing, with one hand on his cheek. Vegeta then smiled.

''I can tell she likes me.'' Then Vegeta went to his home as happy as he ever felt in his life..


	15. Getting Organized

**Chapter 15 : Getting Organized**

After Vegeta got home, Mrs. Ouji spoke to Vegeta.

''Hello Vegeta sweetheart. How was school?'' Vegeta smiled.

''It was the best day ever Mom. I finally had confidence, and I asked someone to the prom this Friday.'' Then Mr. Ouji walked by.

''And who is it that you asked Vegeta?'' Then Vegeta was laughing nervously.

''The girl I asked to the prom is...Bulma.'' Mrs. Ouji was so happy.

''Aww you asked Bulma? That's so wonderful to hear.'' Said Mrs Ouji.

''But do you have a suit to go with?'' Asked Mr Ouji. Then Vegeta was now surprised. Then he put his head down in disappointment.

''No I haven't. That's one problem.'' Then Mr. Ouji walked Vegeta upstairs.

''Come with me Vegeta.'' Vegeta was confused.

''Where are we going Dad?'' Then Mr. Ouji opened the door to his bedroom.

''Wait next to the bed.'' Then just then, Vegeta waited. Mr. Ouji went into his closet, and he picked out a suit.

''Try this on. This wont fit on me anymore. It's about your size, so it will work.'' Vegeta nodded.

''OK Dad. Can you leave a moment while I try it on?'' Then Mr. Ouji nodded, and left the room.

About five minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Ouji were sitting in the living room, waiting for Vegeta. And then, there was a knock at the living room door.

''Come in'' said Mrs. Ouji. And then the door opened, and came in Vegeta with his suit on.

''Oh Wow Vegeta, you look gorgeous.'' Mrs Ouji complimented.

''Yes son you look most remarkable. Bulma would be pleased to see that.'' Vegeta just blushed.

''Umm...Thank you Mom and Dad.'' Vegeta said very shy.

''Looks like you are now organized for the prom, correct Vegeta?'' Then Vegeta nodded.

''Yeah I guess so. Well I'm going to have a rest now.'' Said Vegeta.

''OK see you at dinner time sweetheart.''Said Mrs Ouji.

''And make sure you stay in contact with Bulma too.'' Then Vegeta sighed.

''I will come down for dinner. And Dad we're just fiends.'' Then he went upstairs, went in his bedroom, and closed the door tight. As soon as Vegeta went inside his bedroom, he laid down on his bed. He was about to fall asleep, until his cell phone started ringing. Vegeta picked up his cell phone, and answered it.

''Hello?'' the person on the phone is Goku.

''Hello Vegeta, its Kakarot.'' Then Vegeta sat up from on his bed.

''Hi Kakarot. What's up?'' Asked Vegeta.

''I'm doing great Vegeta. I just tried on this suit my Dad gave me.'' Vegeta sighed.

''My Dad did the same. I was lucky though. I didn't have a suit. And my Dad gave me one of his old ones. So that me organized for the prom.'' Vegeta explained. Goku was surprised on hearing this.

''What? You mean you...asked Bulma to the prom?'' Goku asked. Vegeta smiled.

''Yes I did. And all thanks to you. Thank you for believing that I can do this Kakarot. I appreciate the help.'' Then Goku chuckled.

''It was my honor Vegeta. Well I guess that's us organized huh?'' Vegeta nodded.

''Uh huh. Well I need to go now. My dinner is ready. Peace out Kakarot.'' Said Vegeta.

''OK peace out Vegeta.'' Replied Goku. Then after that, both Goku and Vegeta hung up the phone. Then Vegeta went out of his room, and walked down stairs for his dinner, with Bulma floating in his mind.

''Soon Bulma, soon enough I will show you my real feelings towards you.'' Vegeta's mind said. Meanwhile at Bulma's house, Bulma was looking through her closet, looking for a dress that she will wear at the prom. She took a look at one dress and thought to herself.

''I haven't worn this in a long time. Everyone says I look beautiful in this. So yeah, I'm going to wear this.'' Then Mrs. Briefs giggled in excitement.

''You do look very beautiful in that dress dear. Vegeta would love it.'' Bulma then smiled.

''I wonder what Vegeta would wear once we get to the prom.'' Mrs. Briefs giggled again.

''I'm sure that he would wear a gorgeous tuxedo or a suit. You'll never know what to expect from him.'' Bulma nodded at the response.

''Yeah I guess your right Mom.'' The Mrs. Briefs left the room. Bulma then walked over to the window, and stared outside.

''I will one day Vegeta tell you how I feel about you. I really hope that you feel the same way. I care a lot about you. And you mean everything to me now.'' Then Bulma walled over to her bed, and laid down onto her bed. Then Bulma whispered to herself. ''I love you Vegeta.'' And back at Vegeta's house, Vegeta also whispered to himself. ''I love you Bulma.'' They have both admitted it. They both have fallen in love with each other. But the real challenge is, can they both say that to each other in person? That will be yet another mystery to be solved.


	16. Prom Night: Part 1

**Chapter 16: Prom night part 1**

Four days later, it has now come for the day that the prom starts. The only students that didn't come to school today were the consistence that is taking part of the prom. They have to arrive at the school at 04:00pm, so that they can surprise the other students on what they are dressed like. The time now is 15:50pm, and already the first car has turned up. And then out of the car was Goku, who was wearing a tuxedo.

''OK see you later Grandpa.'' Then after that, the car drove away. Goku was then just waiting for Chichi to arrive. Then he saw another car turn up, the person stepped out, but it was not chichi. It was none other then Vegeta. Goku then smiled.

''Hay Vegeta, nice suit.'' Goku teased. Vegeta then looked at Goku with a fake smile.

''Shut up Kakarot. It's so embarrassing. So are the girls here yet?'' Then Goku shook his head.

''No I haven't seen them yet. We got here only ten minutes early. So I'm guessing their going to be here at the normal time.'' Vegeta then nodded.

''I guess that's what they're doing. I'm just nervous that we have to dance with them.'' Goku then laughed.

''Yeah I know man. Dancing isn't usually our thing, but tonight we want to make the girls feel special.'' Vegeta looked at Goku.

''Today is also the day for it Kakarot.'' Goku looked at Vegeta in confusion.

''Day for what Vegeta?'' Vegeta then stared at the ground.

''The day I'm really going to tell Bulma how I feel about her.'' Goku then smiled, and tapped Vegeta's shoulder.

''That's the spirit Vegeta. You see? Feeling love for someone isn't that bad. Just follow what your heart tells you.'' Vegeta then again nodded at that response. Then another car appeared. And then both Goku and Vegeta stared at the car. And who was in the car? It was Chichi.

''Aw, I guess I win Vegeta.'' Goku teased Vegeta. Vegeta laughed in sarcasm.

''Hah aha, whatever.'' When Goku looked at Chichi, his face looked so shocked at Chichi's dress. The color of her dress is purple, with a white pearl necklace like what Wilma Flintstones wears, and red earrings. Goku then walked over to Chichi, held her hands.

''My God Chichi. You look absolutely beautiful tonight.'' Goku said with a smile. Chichi smiled back.

''Thank you Goku. And you look really gorgeous. And you look gorgeous too Vegeta.'' Vegeta then turned away blushing.

''Why thank you Chichi.'' Then Chichi hugged Goku tightly, and kissed him softly on the lips.

''So Vegeta, who did you ask to the prom?'' Asked Chichi. Then another car arrived. The person got out of the car, and it was Bulma. Vegeta nodded his head towards Bulma to answer Chichi's question.

''OK bye bye Daddy. I love you.'' Said Bulma in a cheerful tone of voice. Vegeta was now shocked to see Bulma, because of what she was wearing. She wore a red dress with blue earrings, and a heart shaped pendant on the chain around her neck.

''Hi Vegeta, ready to party?'' Vegeta didn't reply. He was too shocked at Bulma's dress to say anything.

''Vegeta, Are you alright?'' Vegeta finally replied back.

''You look...absolutely...beautiful.'' Bulma then blushed, with a smile on her face.

''Thank you Vegeta. And you so gorgeously handsome in your suit.'' Vegeta blushed once again.

''Thank you...Bulma.'' Then Goku spoke.

''I think we should go in now.'' Everyone nodded. Chichi held Goku's arm, and Bulma held Vegeta's arm, and then they all walked indoors. When they all went indoors, Principal walked up to the four and spoke to them.

''Ah Goku, Vegeta, Chichi, Bulma, welcome to the prom. You all look fabulous.'' Everyone then replied back to the head teacher. ''Thank you sir.'' Then the head teacher smiled.

''You students are such angels. OK all of you must now go to the main hall where we usually do our assembly OK? The votes will be counted in three hours. Just go along ahead and enjoy your evening. And the best of luck to all four of you.'' Everyone nodded and then after that, they all walked to the hall.

By the time they got there, there were so many students at the party, including the three other consistence of the prom. Goku looked at the table, and saw that there was so much food. There was sausage rolls, sandwiches with anything inside one of them, there was many sweet products like chocolate, cotton candy, and many more. Goku could not resist any longer, so he walked over to the table, and ate the food there. Chichi was just laughing.

''Oh Goku, your so predictable.'' Then Bulma just spoke with Vegeta.

''So Vegeta, what would you like to do?'' She asked.

''Anything we want. The votes won't be in till another three hours.'' Bulma then smiled at Vegeta. And now everyone was just having a good time, enjoying the party.


	17. Prom Night: Part 2

**Chapter 17 : Prom night part 2**

Nearly three hours of the party has gone by. Only five more minutes until the votes are in. Meanwhile while waiting for the votes, Vegeta and Goku were both sitting on stools, drinking orange juice.

''Ah man Vegeta. I gotta tell you, all the food I ate made me even more hungry.'' Vegeta then laughed a little.

''Kakarot you idiot. You're always hungry.'' Then Goku laughed.

''Oh yeah. I forgot.'' Then Goku and Vegeta were both looking at the direction where Bulma and Chichi were dancing to the music.

''Just look at them Vegeta. So beautiful tonight aren't they? Man I tell you, I'm so lucky to have Chichi. I would never want another woman in my life.'' Vegeta nodded.

''Yeah I know. I always annoyed you about all the mushy shit you do. But I guess your right. Maybe I am a bit jealous of you. I just wish I could tell Bulma how I feel.'' Goku taped Vegeta's back.

''Vegeta, I was the same as you when I first met Chichi. But what I did, was just act more confident, and told Chichi how I felt about her. So if you love Bulma, and if it worked for me with Chichi, it will for sure work for you and Bulma.'' Vegeta nodded.

''OK I'll keep that in mind Kakarot. And also...'' Vegeta held out his hand. ''..Good luck Kakarot. The votes are coming now.'' Goku then shook Vegeta's hand.

''Yeah good luck Vegeta.'' Then they both went back with their prom dates, and waited next to them to hear the results. Then after that, the Principal came onto the stage, and went up to speak in the microphone.

''Good evening ladies and gentlemen. As you are aware, this is the time to announce the new Prom King and Queen for this year. The votes have been checked by all staff. And now we will tell the results.'' Vegeta was looking nervous. Then Goku gave thumbs up to Vegeta. Vegeta gave thumbs up back. Then the Principal continued.

''OK as you all know, the other Contestants off the night are, Michael and Jessica, Jason and Eliza, Eric and Sarah, Goku and Chichi, and Vegeta and Bulma.'' Everyone started cheering loud. Then the Principal continued.

''OK and now, coming in fifth place is...Jason and Eliza.'' The audience cheered for them. Vegeta wasn't sure what to think at the moment. Bulma was just smiling at the result, Goku was happy about the result, and Chichi was getting excited.

''OK now coming in forth place is...Eric and Sarah.'' The audience again cheered. Vegeta then said to himself ''Oh for Christ sake!'' Then the Principal again continued.

''And coming in third place is...Michael and Jessica.'' The audience cheered once again. Vegeta put both hands on his head. Goku went over to Vegeta, and tapped his back.

''Vegeta, don't get nervous now. This could end up either way. I wish you luck buddy.'' Vegeta tried his best to lighten up, but he just couldn't get a grip. Bulma then hugged Vegeta.

''You'll be OK Vegeta.'' Then the Principal spoke again.

''And now this is the one ladies and gentlemen. For the spot of the thrown. Who will it be? Goku and Chichi, or Vegeta and Bulma? We will look at the results now. But we won't start with second place. We will announce the winner.'' Vegeta still in Bulma's hug. Then Chichi went over to Vegeta, and hugged him. Then Goku got in the hug. So it was now a four way hug.

''Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this year, prom King and Queen are...'' As they were waiting on the results, Goku said to Vegeta

''Be strong buddy. Good luck Bulma and Vegeta.'' Then the Principal picked up the envelope, and opened it up.

''The new prom King and Queen are...VEGETA AND BULMA!'' The audience cheered really loud for Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta was stunned at the moment. His jaw just dropped.

''YES VEGETA!'' Bulma squealed, and she hugged Vegeta tight. Vegeta couldn't do anything but just wrap his arms around Bulma.

''Now may the new King and Queen make their way onto the stage please?'' Chichi went over to Vegeta, and kissed his cheek.

''Well done Vegeta. I'm so happy for you.'' Then Goku gave Vegeta a hug.

''Well done bro. Good luck Vegeta.'' Then Bulma held Vegeta's hand, and walked with him onto the stage. Slowly but surely, Bulma and Vegeta finally made it onto the stage. Then Bulma shook the Principals hand. Then Vegeta held his hand out, and the Principal shook Vegeta's hand.

''Congratulations to you both.'' Bulma smiled, but Vegeta still looked surprised.

''And now Vegeta, you may now kneel down, and receive your crown.'' Vegeta still in a nervous state. Then he remembered what Goku said.

''OK Vegeta, stay confident. Like what Kakarot said.'' Then Vegeta bowed down. The Principal then lifted the crown, walked over to Vegeta, and slowly placed the crown on his head.

''Ladies and gentlemen, your new prom King, King Vegeta!'' The audience cheered loud for Vegeta.

''OK Vegeta you may now wait over their.'' Vegeta walked to the center of the stage.

''And now you may kneel Bulma.'' Bulma then bowed down. He picked up the other crown, walked over to Bulma, and placed it on Bulma's head.

''Ladies and gentlemen, your prom Queen, Queen Bulma!'' The audience again started cheering their loudest.

''OK Bulma you may now stand next to Vegeta.'' And then after that, Bulma walked over to Vegeta, and stood beside him.

''OK ladies and gentlemen, now that our new prom King and Queen have been crowned, it is now time for the King and Queen's first dance.'' Everybody cheered really loud. Vegeta was so shocked hearing this.

''What? They said nothing about having to dance!'' Bulma just softly touched Vegeta's hand.

''Don't worry Vegeta. Just follow my lead. You'll be OK.'' Bulma and Vegeta got into the center of the hall.

''OK Vegeta, put your left hand on my right hand like this, and then wraps the other arm around my waist.'' Vegeta was so nervous of doing this. But then he shook of, remembered what Goku said, and he touched Bulma's hand, and wrapped his arm round Bulma's waist.

''I...wonder. What song they're going too play.'' Bulma just shrugged her shoulders. Then the song started playing. The song was ''Think Twice'' by Celine Dion. Bulma was excited.

''Oh God I love this song. Now I'm so glad I have you to dance with me to this song.'' Bulma said excited.

''Me too Bulma. This has been my best day ever.'' He said quietly to Bulma. He finally grown confidence. And then the song started.

_''Don't think I can't feel that there's something wrong_  
_You've been the sweetest part of my life so long_  
_I look in your eyes, there's a distant light_  
_And you and I know there'll be a storm tonight_  
_This is getting serious_  
_Are you thinking 'bout you or us''_

_''Don't say what you're about to say_  
_Look back before you leave my life_  
_Be sure before you close that door_  
_Before you roll those dice_  
_Baby think twice''_

**Guitar solo**

''Finally something cool in the song.'' Bulma was just laughing, and carried on dancing with Vegeta.

_''Baby this is serious_  
_Are you thinking 'bout you or us''_

_''Don't say what you're about to say_  
_Look back before you leave my life_  
_Be sure before you close that door_  
_Before you roll those dice''_

_''Don't do what you're about to do_  
_My everything depends on you_  
_And whatever it takes, I'll sacrifice_  
_Before you roll those dice_  
_Baby think twice''_

The song has now finished. And as soon as the song had finished, the audience were raising the roof off the building with their cheering. Bulma then smiled at Vegeta.

''You did well dancing Vegeta. I enjoyed that.'' Vegeta then smiled back.

''We should do that again sometime.'' Vegeta replied. Bulma then again smiled at Vegeta. And now all they did now was just enjoy the rest of the evening.


	18. My Truth About You

**Chapter 18: My truth about You**

It's an hour later since Vegeta and Bulma, have been crowned the new prom King and Queen. Goku, Vegeta, Chichi, and Bulma walked out of the school.

''Wooo that was fun! I didn't know you were such a good dancer Vegeta.'' Goku said in an excited tone.

''Neither did I.'' Vegeta replied with a smile. Chichi held Goku's hand, and Bulma held Vegeta's hand.

''Well we better get going. It's late now.'' Everybody nodded. Then they all started walking. When they reached the bus stop.

''You want to walk home Vegeta?''Asked Bulma. Vegeta sighed in a nervous tone.

''Yes.'' Bulma was happy at the answer. Then Chichi walked up to Vegeta.

''OK then, goodbye Vegeta.'' Then Chichi kissed Vegeta's cheek, and then hugged him.

''Goodbye Chichi.'' Then Chichi hugged Bulma. Then Goku hugged Bulma, and then he walked to Vegeta, shook his hand, and hugged him.

''Goodbye Vegeta.'' Then Vegeta replied back, in a whisper.

''I got this Kakarot. I'm going to do it. Later Kakarot.'' Goku then smiled.

''OK Later Vegeta. Good luck.'' Then just after that, Bulma and Vegeta walked down the road once again. As Bulma and Vegeta walked down the road, Bulma was really happy, but Vegeta just has a nervous frown on his face. Bulma turned to Vegeta.

''Hay Vegeta, you wanna go to the lake again?'' Vegeta was surprised when she asked this.

''You serious Bulma? Its late you know.'' Bulma then smiled.

''I know it's late, but I don't care!'' Vegeta was still looking so surprised. Then he nodded.

''OK Bulma, lets go to the lake again.'' Bulma then giggled in excitement.

''Yay! OK let's go Vegeta. I'm so excited to see it. I have never seen it at night time before.'' Vegeta then smiled.

''You'll be surprised on what its like at night.'' Bulma then looked at Vegeta.

''You saw how it looks at night?'' She asked. Vegeta smiled, and nodded.

''Yep, looks unbelievably beautiful.'' Bulma was smiling huge now.

''Wow Vegeta, I'm so excited to see it now.'' Vegeta smiled at Bulma. Then they held each others hand, and then walked to the destination of the lake. It has now been ten minutes since they started walking. Vegeta was still walking with Bulma.

''OK Bulma we are nearly here.'' Bulma smiled in excitement.

''But I want you to close your eyes.'' Bulma was confused.

''Why do you want me to do that?'' Then Vegeta smiled at Bulma.

''It's a surprise. Don't worry, I'll guide you.'' Bulma giggled, and then she closed her eyes tight. Then Vegeta held onto Bulma's arm, and guided her to the bank of the lake. And by the time they got there, Vegeta slowly placed Bulma near the front of the bank.

''OK Bulma, you can open your eyes now.'' Bulma was so nervous. Then she slowly opened her eyes. After she has opened them, she let out a loud sigh.

''Oh my God Vegeta, it's...it's so beautiful! It's more beautiful than day time.'' Then Vegeta smiled, and made his way to sit at the edge of the bank. Bulma also sat that the edge.

''See what I mean Bulma? I said you would be surprised. It's the moonlight that makes it how it looks now.'' Bulma smiled and laid her head on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta also put one arm over her shoulder. It has now been ten minutes now, and Vegeta has been talking to Bulma since. Vegeta was talking about how his uncle was in hospital, because of a heart attack.

''And when my Uncle was in hospital, the doctors did manage to recover him. But they aren't sure when he's going to be released from the hospital. So I just pray with my parents that he's OK.'' Bulma was still resting on Vegeta's shoulder. She was close to tears while hearing this story.

''My god Vegeta. I'm so sorry. You must love your uncle a lot.'' Vegeta nodded at the response.

''Yeah I love my Uncle. But I always keep him in my memories.'' Bulma then hugged Vegeta. They were hugging for about seventy five seconds.

''Hay Vegeta, what should we do now?'' Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders.

''Whatever we want. It's your choice.'' Bulma was smiling. She then took both her shoes off.

''How bout we have a little chase?'' Then Bulma tapped Vegeta's shoulder.

''TAG! YOUR IT!'' And then Bulma ran off. Then Vegeta quickly turned to face Bulma.

''HAY! That's not fair. That's sneak attack! OK prepare to go down!'' Then Vegeta stood up, and chased after Bulma. Vegeta was chasing after Bulma, but he lost sight of her. Then he heard a voice coming back.

''Ah ha! That's her. I'll hide and then jump at her.'' So Vegeta hid behind a tree, waiting for Bulma. When Bulma ran back toward the bank again, she grew annoyed that Vegeta has not been in her sights.

''OK Vegeta, games up. No use hiding.'' Bulma continued walking down the bank. Then Vegeta sneaked behind Bulma, and tackled her to the ground.

''TAG YOUR IT!'''' Bulma screamed in surprise. Then they both fell to the ground. Vegeta fell on top of Bulma.

''Oh I'm sorry Bulma. Are you alright?'' Bulma was still lying on the ground.

''Don't worry I'm OK Vegeta.'' Bulma said with a smile. Vegeta then put a shocked face on.

''Vegeta what's wrong?'' Vegeta took ten seconds to answer.

''Did I ever tell you, how beautiful you looked under the moonlight?'' Bulma then smiled, but then looked confused. Then sat up to face Vegeta. They both stared at each other. Then Vegeta placed a hand on Bulma's cheek. Vegeta drew his head close to Bulma, their lips just barely brushed, but Vegeta then turned his head.

''Vegeta?'' Then Vegeta turned his head to face Bulma again.

''Kiss me.'' Vegeta was shocked hearing that from Bulma. And then he slowly put his face near to Bulma's again and then slowly but surely, he gave Bulma a soft kiss in the lips. Then they broke apart from it. They both stared at each other again, and then after that, they quickly kissed again.

But this time the kiss was more passionate. They both held each other tight while they were kissing. The kiss lasted around two minutes, and then after that, they both hugged each other tight.

''I love you Vegeta. With all of my heart.'' Vegeta was so emotional after hearing that.

''I love you too Bulma. I have always loved you.'' They hugged each other tightly again.

''I loved you when you first came to school, I loved you when you stepped in through the door, I loved you when I saved you from Yamcha, I loved you when I asked you to the prom, I loved you when we WON it, I have always loved you. Every minute of my life with you.'' Vegeta let it all out. Bulma was now in tears of joy at Vegeta's words.

''I loved you ever since I saw you Vegeta. I have never stopped loving you. Even when you were in the hospital, I still loved you.'' Vegeta was now going to go in tears. Then Vegeta looked into Bulma's eyes, and then gave her another kiss of passion. It has finally come to a happily ever after moment for these two. Half an hour later, Bulma and Vegeta have both made it home.

''Well Bulma, here we are again. Home at last.'' Bulma then smiled.

''Yep. I'm so tired now. I really need to sleep.'' Vegeta looked at Bulma.

''I don't think I'll be able to sleep. I will just be busy thinking about you.'' Bulma then just smiled at Vegeta.

''Well this is goodnight then. Good night Vegeta.'' Bulma hugged Vegeta, and Vegeta hugged back.

''Goodnight Bulma.'' Then Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes, and kissed his lips softly.

''I love you so much Vegeta.'' Vegeta showed an emotional looked.

''I love you too Bulma.'' Then Vegeta kissed Bulma again, this kiss lasted ten seconds.

''Goodnight Vegeta.'' Then Bulma walked to the front of her house.

''Goodnight Bulma.'' Before Bulma was about to enter her house, she took one more look at Vegeta. They both smiled at each other. Then Bulma went indoors. And then Vegeta hurried home. About fifteen minutes later, Bulma was in her pajamas, and she got herself into bed. When she got into bed. She then switched off her light and lay down to go to sleep. She always has Vegeta in her mind.

''I can't wait till tomorrow Vegeta. I really want to see you again. Until then, goodnight Vegeta. I love you.'' And then after that, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. At Vegeta's house, Vegeta was already in bed. But all Vegeta had crossing his mind was Bulma.

''I can't wait to see you again Bulma. And I promise I will always be with you, and say that I love you every single day. Until this moment, goodnight Bulma. I love you.'' Then Vegeta fell asleep. And all they can do now was wait until the next day, for them to be together once again.


	19. Prepare to Have Fun

**Chapter 19: Prepare to have fun**

The next morning has come. Vegeta's alarm started ringing, and then Vegeta switched it off.

''I usually sleep in on a Saturday, but now it's different. I'm too much in love to do that now.'' Than his cell phone rang He picked it up, answered it.

''Hello?'' Then the person spoke.

''Hay Vegeta, its Kakarot.'' Then Vegeta sat up from the bed.

''Hay Kakarot. What's up?'' Asked Vegeta.

''So how did it go with Bulma last night?'' Vegeta just gave a happy sigh.

''It was the greatest night of my life.'' Goku was shocked.

''You mean you, told her?'' He asked. Vegeta smiled.

''Uh huh. It was unbelievable. We just talked for ten minutes, then she asked me for a chase, then when I caught her, Oh my god!'' Goku was getting worried.

''What Vegeta? What happened?'' Vegeta was getting too excited.

''You should have seen how beautiful she looked under the moonlight. And she actually asked me to kiss her. And then there, I did. She told me she loved me with all her heart, and I done the same. I have no shame anymore. Your were right all along Kakarot. Love is a beautiful thing to feel. And I'll say it loud, and say it proud. I am in love, and I love Bulma Briefs!'' Vegeta yelled happily. Goku chuckled.

''Congratulations Vegeta. Hay Vegeta, me and Chichi spoke yesterday, and we planned on going to the amusement park. Do you think maybe you and Bulma can join?'' Vegeta then nodded.

''Yeah. Me and Bulma were going to meet up anyway. So yeah I'll go.'' Goku smiled.

''That's awesome Vegeta. We're going there at 13:00pm. Call Bulma, and tell her that.'' Vegeta nodded.

''OK I'll do that. See you there. Later Kakarot.'' Said Vegeta.

''OK peace out Vegeta.'' Then just that, Vegeta hung up, and the dialed Bulma's number. Meanwhile Bulma was just finished getting changed, and then her cell phone rang. Then she picked up the phone, and answered it.

''Hello?'' Then Vegeta spoke.

''Hello Bulma, its Vegeta.'' Bulma nearly squealed out loud. Then she talked.

''Hello Vegeta. How are you?'' Vegeta smiled while she was talking.

''I'm great. Hay Bulma, Kakarot was wondering if you could come to the amusement park today. Can you make it?'' Vegeta asked. Bulma was giggling in an exciting tone.

''Yes of course Vegeta. I'll go, when do we meet Goku?'' Vegeta smiled.

''He said to meet him and Chichi outside the park at 13:00pm.'' Bulma was giggling in excitement.

''OK Vegeta. I'll see you there. Bye bye. I love you.'' Vegeta smiled.

''I love you too Bulma. Bye bye.'' Then he hung up the phone.

''Man my life gets better and better!'' Vegeta said nearly aloud.

''OK, all I need is breakfast.'' Then after that, Vegeta quickly got dressed, and made his way downstairs. As soon as Vegeta got downstairs, his breakfast was already sat at the table. He then sat at the table, and started eating.

''Good morning Vegeta sweetheart.'' Mrs. Ouji said while appearing in the kitchen.

''Good morning Mom.'' Vegeta said in a cheerful tone. Mrs. Ouji was surprised.

''Wow, you sound so happy today.'' Then Mr. Ouji came into the kitchen. Then Vegeta said

''Well I should Mom, because life is so good.''

''And why is life so, good?'' Mr Ouji asked. Vegeta smiled.

''Life is good when you fall in love.'' Mrs. Ouji was amazed to hear this from Vegeta.

''Really Vegeta? And who is the lucky girl?'' All Vegeta did was smile.

''It's Bulma isn't it son?'' Mr Ouji guessed, but knew he was right anyway. Vegeta laughed nervously, and then he nodded.

''Oh really son, and when did this started happening?'' Mrs Ouji asked excited.

''Since I first saw her. She is in love with me, so I guess you could say we are...a couple.'' Mrs. Ouji was so happy.

''Oh that's wonderful news Vegeta.'' She said.

''So you finally gained confidence of romance have you son?'' Vegeta nodded.

''Well listen son, you and her are now a couple. And you have to do your best, to make her happy. Because once you mess up, you will get rejected by her, and you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Do I make myself clear?'' Vegeta nodded.

''I hear you Dad. Kakarot just asked me and Bulma if we could go to the amusement park today.'' Vegeta explained.

''So are you going then?'' Mrs Ouji asked. Vegeta nodded.

''Yeah. I'm going to be there at 13:00pm. Meet up with Kakarot.'' Mr. Ouji nodded.

''OK son, you just be careful with yourself when your there.'' Vegeta nodded.

''I will Dad.'' Then everyone continued eating their breakfast. Meanwhile at Bulma's house Bulma went to see Dr Briefs.

''Hay Dad, can I go to the amusement park today?'' Asked Bulma.

''Of course you can Pumpkin. Who is going with you?'' Bulma then smiled.

''I'm going with Goku, Chichi, and you know, Vegeta, who is now my boyfriend.'' Dr Briefs then nodded with a smile.

''Yep. OK then, you enjoy yourself Angel Face.'' Bulma kissed her Dad's cheek.

''I will Daddy. Thank you.'' Then about an hour later, Vegeta was ready to go. Then Mrs. Ouji came to the front door, next to Vegeta.

''OK you take care now Sweetheart. Have fun.'' She hugged Vegeta, and Vegeta hugged back.

''OK bye bye Mom.'' Then he walked up to Mr. Ouji.

''See you later Dad.'' He hugged his Dad, and then Mr. Ouji said

''Be son. You take care now.'' Vegeta put three fingers up.

''Word Dad.'' Then Vegeta walked outside. But as soon as Vegeta got outside he went over to Bulma's house, waiting outside for her. Vegeta waited for about five minutes, until the front door opened.

''OK bye Mom, bye Dad.'' Bulma quickly closed the door. When she turned round, she was stunned that Vegeta was waiting for her.

''Vegeta!'' She rushed to Vegeta, and hugged him tight. Vegeta hugged Bulma back.

''Hay Bulma. So you ready to have fun?'' Bulma smiled, and then nodded. Bulma held Vegeta's hand, and walked to the bus stop. Ten minutes later Vegeta and Bulma are on the bus. They both sat at the very back. Bulma was laying her head on Vegeta's shoulder, and Vegeta had an arm around her waist.

''I never expected you to wait for me. And I'm so glad you did.'' Vegeta softly kissed Bulma's forehead.

''I had to Bulma. It wouldn't be an easy travel without you.'' Bulma then smiled, and stroked Vegeta's hair.

''I love you so much Vegeta.'' Vegeta then sat Bulma up, and held her head with his hands.

''I love you too Bulma.'' Then after that, Vegeta gave Bulma a soft kiss on the lips. And right now they just enjoy their time together, while traveling on the bus, to the amusement park.


	20. The Amusment Park

**Chapter 20: The Amusement Park**

After ten minutes of traveling on the bus, Bulma and Vegeta have finally made it to the amusement park. When Bulma and Vegeta got off the bus, they both saw Goku and Chichi at the front entrance of the park.

''Hi Goku, hi Chichi.'' Said Bulma in a cheerful tone. Bulma hugged Chichi, and then turned to hugs Goku.

''How you doing Vegeta?'' Asked Goku. Vegeta walked over to Goku, shook his hand, and gave Goku a hug.

''I'm great Kakarot. How are you Chichi?'' He said turning to Chichi. Chichi hugged Vegeta, and Vegeta hugged back.

''I'm great Vegeta. So glad you two can make it.'' Vegeta smiled.

''Oh and Chichi, me and Bulma are now dating.'' Chichi was surprised hearing the news.

''Are you serious Vegeta?'' Vegeta nodded with a smile. Then he walked over to Bulma, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Chichi was now shocked.

''Oh my goodness that's, so amazing! When did this happen?'' Bulma then smiled.

''The night after the prom.'' Chichi was now giggling in excitement.

''Today should be fun then.'' Chichi said as everyone nodded in agreement.

''Well I guess we should go in now?'' Goku stated to everyone. Everyone then nodded, and made their way into the park. Ten minutes past when they all got inside the park. And the first thing that Bulma and Chichi did was buy cotton candy. Goku was beside Chichi, and he sneakily took a bit of Chichi's cotton candy.

''I SAW that Goku!'' Chichi laughed. Goku just chuckled, and kissed Chichi. Then Bulma was to distracted at the scene, Vegeta then took a bit of Bulma's cotton candy.

''Oh don't you start Vegeta!'' Bulma hit Vegeta playfully. Vegeta just laughed evilly. Then he hugged Bulma.

''Hay Kakarot, you wanna ride the Roller Coaster?'' Vegeta challenged. Goku whimpered a little. But tried to be brave.

''OK sure. You're on. Last one to the ride is the CHICKEN SHIT!'' Goku teased, the he ran off.

''Hay no fair! Prepare to die Kakarot.'' Then Vegeta ran over to after Goku. Bulma and Chichi just laughed at the two.

''Those Goku and Vegeta. They have challenged each other all their lives.'' Stated Chichi. Bulma smiled and nodded.

''They are both also just big kids that never grow up.'' Then they both laughed, and waited for Goku and Vegeta. Meanwhile back to Goku and Vegeta, they have both made it to the Roller Coaster.

''Oh great, the cue isn't that long. We'll get in, no problem.'' Goku stated. Vegeta nodded with an evil smile.

''Well then Kakarot, get ready to shit yourself.'' Vegeta said with a challenging tone. Goku got the tickets, and then both Goku and Vegeta made their way to their seats on the Coaster. Then thirty seconds later, the ride moved. The ride made its way up the hill.

''OK Vegeta you win, I WANT OFF!'' Goku screamed.

''No way Kakarot. THE FUN HAS JUST STARTED!'' Then the coaster went down the hill really fast.

''I want off the fucking ri...AAAAAAAAHHHHH!'' Goku screamed like crazy, but Vegeta had both arms in the air.

''WOOOOO! YEAH BABY! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!'' Vegeta screamed in all the way through the ride, Vegeta enjoyed it and Goku was so scared. After they got of, Vegeta sighed in relief but Goku was breathing for air, while clutching his chest. Then the sound of two female voices appeared.

''You look pleased with yourself Vegeta.'' Chichi said. Then Vegeta.

''Yep. I told Kakarot he was gonna shit himself. He was screaming like a pussy. LET ME OFF LET ME OFF!'' He said mocking Goku. Goku just laughed.

''Fuck you Vegeta. That ride was faster than last time.'' Vegeta laughed evilly.

''Just what we need. More of Kakarot's excuses. It has always been the same speed, and you scream every time.'' Vegeta teased.

''Whatever.'' Goku laughed.

''OK can we go on a ride we want now?'' Bulma stated.

''OK sure, what do you two wanna ride?'' Goku asked. Chichi then pointed to the Ferris wheel.

''Oh a Ferris wheel? What you think Vegeta?'' Vegeta looked at Goku, and then replied.

''I'll go on, as long as I go on with Bulma.'' Goku then smiled. ''It's a deal. All the carriages all have two seats anyway.'' Vegeta then nodded.

''OK then lets go.'' Bulma said. Then everyone made their way to the Ferris wheel. It has now been ten minutes, and now everyone is now in their seats. Bulma was resting on Vegeta's shoulder, and Vegeta had an arm over Bulma's waist. Goku and Chichi are in the carriage in front on Bulma and Vegeta.

''OK you two don't do any mushy business OK'' Goku stated. Then Vegeta threw one popcorn at Goku.

''Shut up Kakarot. You and Chichi better not too'' Vegeta joked. Goku then gave thumbs up, and then enjoyed the ride with Chichi. Vegeta then turned to Bulma.

''So Bulma why do you love me this much?'' Vegeta surprisingly asked. Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes, and then began to speak.

''Why would you ask that? You were so sweet on my first day at school, you stood up for me when Yamcha gave me trouble, I rushed to you and cried for you when you were injured, and when you were taken away in an ambulance. You asked me to the prom, we won the prom, and since that day when we had our first kiss, I knew in my heart that you were the one. So why do you love me this much Vegeta?'' Bulma asked. Vegeta put both his hands on Bulma's face, and then he began to speak.

''You were the first girl I had a crush on. Through out all my months in school, my mind has always been about you. So I knew that I was in love with you. I wanted to tell you on that day my team won the trophy, but because of my injury I couldn't. I have always dreamed about you, I have always thought on how beautiful you are, and I have loved you since I first met you.'' Bulma was now dropping tears of joy. Vegeta then wiped away the tears from her eyes.

''I love you Vegeta.'' Vegeta then smiled.

''I love you Bulma, with everything I have in my heart.'' Then they both slowly placed their heads together, and started to kiss with a whole lot of passion. And so now, they both just had a really great time with Goku and Chichi, and with each other.

''YOU ARE BEING MUSHY VEGETA!'' Goku said to tease Vegeta.

''FUCK OFF KAKAROT! You are too, don't forget.'' Then Goku laughed.

''Oh yeah. Hehehehe.'' Like Bulma and Chichi say, Goku and Vegeta are just big kids. But they always love a challenge.


	21. The Amusment Park: Aftermath

**Chapter 21: Amusement Park Aftermath**

It has been five hours since Goku, Vegeta, Chichi, and Bulma have arrived at the amusement park.

''Hay everyone I think its time to leave now.'' Said Goku. Everybody nodded, and then made their way to the exit of the Amusement park. When everyone got out of the park, they all waited at the bus stop. Goku tapped Vegeta's shoulder.

''You had fun day today Vegeta?'' Goku asked in a very cheerful tone. Vegeta just gave a smile.

''Yeah it was fun having you scream on that coaster.'' Vegeta mocked. Goku then laughed.

''Fuck you!'' Vegeta then laughed back, and made his way over back to Bulma.

''And thank you for winning me a big teddy bear Vegeta.'' Bulma said with a smile. She was holding a giant sky blue teddy bear.

''You welcome Bulma. That's what a man has gotta do to make a girl happy.'' Bulma smiled, and then she kissed Vegeta's cheek.

''And thank you for winning me this giant stuffed Dragon Goku.'' Chichi said smiling. Goku nervously laughed.

''Your welcome Chichi. That's what a man has gotta do to make a girl happy.'' Goku laughed after saying that, while looking at Vegeta.

''HAY! Stop copying me Kakarot, you son of a bitch!'' Goku laughed in a mocking tone. After that the bus was now on its way to the stop. When the bus stopped, the doors opened, and then everybody got on the bus. Everyone handed Goku their money, then Goku paid for everybody's fare. After Goku has everyone's fare paid, he sat at the back of the bus, next to Chichi. Vegeta and Bulma are sitting the opposite side. Bulma then started to yawn.

''It was so exhausting today, because of all that fun we had. I feel so tired.'' Then after saying that, she laid her head on Vegeta's chest. Vegeta put and arm round her shoulder.

''You deserve a rest Bulma. You have done so many things today.'' Goku was just smiling while watching Bulma and Vegeta. Then he hugged Chichi.

''Yeah Vegeta, let Bulma rest for the moment. This is a thirty minute ride back home.'' Chichi hinted to Vegeta. Vegeta looked at Chichi, and nodded. So at that moment, Bulma rested on Vegeta's shoulder for the rest of the journey home. As thirty minutes goes by, the bus stopped in front of Bulma and Vegeta's neighborhood. Vegeta turned to Bulma, and softly shook her.

''Hay Bulma, we are home. Its time to get up.'' And then soft moans came from Bulma. Then she slowly opened her eyes.

''We're home Vegeta?'' Then Vegeta nodded.

''OK you two take care.'' Chichi said while hugging both Vegeta and Bulma.

''You too Chichi.'' Bulma said with a smile.

''I will Chichi. See you later.'' Vegeta said. Then Chichi kissed Vegeta's cheek. Bulma then hugged Goku.

''See you later Goku.'' Goku hugged back.

''Goodbye Bulma. See you soon.'' Then Vegeta went to Goku, shook his hand, and then gave him a hug.

''See you later Vegeta.'' Vegeta smiled.

''Later Kakarot. Peace out my brother.'' Vegeta said holding up two fingers. Goku put two fingers up in return.

''Peace out my brother.'' And then after that, Bulma and Vegeta made their way out of the bus. They both walked pass the side of the window, where Goku and Chichi were sitting. They all waved at each other, then the bus drove away.

''Vegeta?'' Vegeta just looked at Bulma.

''Yes Bulma, what is it?'' Bulma then smiled.

''I would like to show you my favorite view of the town. You want to see?'' Vegeta then smiled, and then nodded.

''OK I will do that. Where is it?'' Bulma smiled, and then pointed at the roof of the building that Vegeta's parents work in. Then Vegeta just smiled back.

''OK Bulma lets go. I have never been up there. And my parents run the damn building!'' Bulma just laughed, and then Vegeta and Bulma ran to the back of the building, and ran up the steps of emergency exit stairs. When they both made it to the roof of the building, Vegeta gave out a loud sigh.

''Wow, its amazing up here.'' Vegeta said in excitement. Bulma smiled and nodded at the response. Then Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand, and forced him to sit at on the edge of the roof. As they sat down, Bulma immediately laid her head on Vegeta's shoulder.

''Why do you keep doing that Bulma?'' Asked Vegeta. Bulma then smiled.

''I feel like nobody or nothing in the world could hurt me when I'm like this. It also shows how much I never want to leave your side. I just love you too much Vegeta.'' Then Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's waist.

''I love you with all my heart Vegeta. That has never changed since the first day I met you. And it will never stop. It will carry on, and on, until the day we both die.'' She finished. Vegeta just looked at Bulma.

''Every time I'm with you Bulma, I never want to leave. I want to be with you, at anywhere, at anytime, at anyplace.'' Vegeta held Bulma in his arms. They both had done nothing but just hold onto each other.

''I love you so much Bulma.'' Bulma then smiled.

''I love you too Vegeta.'' They both looked into each others eyes, and then Vegeta touched Bulma's face with the palm of his hand, and then drew his head near for yet another passionate kiss. Every time they kiss, Vegeta and Bulma feel like they have seen the light that leads to heaven. And once again we see how much of love that these have for one another.


	22. Graduation

**Chapter 22: Graduation**

It is now a Friday today, and it's the last day of school, because it is now time for the graduation. Every students and parents were at the assembly hall, waiting for the students to arrive for their achievements. Mr. and Mrs. Ouji, Dr and Mrs. Briefs, Grandpa Gohan, and Ox-King were sitting in the same row of the seats.

It has now been ten min minutes since sitting on the seats, and music has started playing, so that the students can make their entrance onto the stage. The sitting positions in the last for rows are Chichi, Bulma, Goku, and Vegeta. Vegeta' hands started shaking.

''You OK Vegeta?'' Asked Goku. Vegeta then looked at Goku.

''I'm cool Kakarot. Just nervous that's all. Goku sighed.

''I see what you mean Vegeta. At least we have girlfriends to celebrate the last day.'' Bulma and Chichi smiled while over hearing it.

''Your right Kakarot. Well the assembly is starting.'' Goku nodded, and faced the audience. After everyone on stage had settled, the Principal made his way onto the stage, and began to speak.

''Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the graduation assembly, for the students that will be leaving the school today. We will give out certificates, and medals to the students, and we will also let the students talk about their lives here in school.'' Vegeta turned to Goku.

''That I'm not looking forward to.'' Goku then just laughed.

''You'll be OK Vegeta.'' Vegeta just smirked.

''Yeah right.'' Bulma looked at Vegeta, and just and smiled. Vegeta looked back, and smiled back at her. Then they carried on listening to the Principal. It has now been thirty minutes of the assembly, and a student finished his speech. The audience was cheering for that student.

''Thank you Marco. And now this certificate, and medal goes to, Chichi Ox-King.'' The audience cheered again for Chichi. Then Chichi stood up, and mad her way to the front of the stage.

''Yeah Chichi, go for it!'' Goku shouted. Chichi smiled, then while at the front of the stage, she shook the principal's hand, then the Principal gave Chichi her certificate, and placed a medal around her neck.

''And now ladies and gentlemen, Chichi will now speak of her time and life at school.'' The audience cheered, and then she walked to the microphone, and began to speak.

''Thank you everybody for being here today. I could now share my time at school with everybody. I have spent my life here since first year. And it has been an amazing experience in my life. I have all my friends that I just cherish with all my heart, my families support, I couldn't ask for anymore. I have good times and some bad times. But it doesn't change that very person that I am. So South City High, thank you for every gift you have given me. I will miss all of you. Thank you.'' Everybody cheered again. Then Chichi sat back on her seat.

''Thank you Chichi. And now this certificate, and medal goes to, Bulma Briefs.'' Everybody cheered loud again. Then Bulma stood up, and made her way to the front of the stage.

''Yeah Bulma! Get in there!'' Encouraged Vegeta. Then Bulma smiled, and she was now at the front of the stage. Bulma then shook the Principals hand, and then the Principal gave Bulma her certificate, and placed her medal around her neck.

''Alright now ladies and gentlemen, Bulma will now share with us her life at school.'' Everybody cheered again, and then Bulma made her way to the microphone, and began to speak. Bulma was nervous at the time.

''Good afternoon everybody. I don't really have much memories of this school, because I was only a new student in this year. I moved from Hercules City High, because I was too smart for that school. Ever since I moved here, I met some really wonderful people. I have met three of the greatest friends ever. And also I won the prom with one of them.'' Bulma turned to Vegeta, and smiled. Vegeta smiled back, and then Bulma continued talking.

''So even though I was starting to enjoy my life here, I have no choice but to leave school. But I will always keep every single one of you in my memories. I will miss all of you. Thank you.'' The audience cheered for Bulma. Bulma smiled, and then sat back onto her seat.

''Thank you Bulma. And now this certificate, and medal goes to, Goku Son.'' The audience cheered for Goku, and then Goku stood up, and made his way to the front of the stage. Goku shook the Principal's hand, then the Principal handed Goku his certificate, and placed his medal around his neck. Goku then smiled at the audience.

''Woo yeah Goku!'' Shouted Chichi.

''And now ladies and gentlemen, we may now let Goku share his life at school with us.'' The audience cheered again, and then Goku approached the microphone, and began to speak.

''Hello everybody. OK to start of, I have been in this school since first year. I had a really fun time with everything I have done. I am great that I spent all my years at school, and graduated with a friend I new since we were five years old. He is my best friend, brother, and amigo. So thank you Vegeta.'' Goku gave thumbs up to Vegeta. Vegeta smiled and gave thumbs up back.

''I have also experienced what love is, once I met that special someone. It's her support that helps me in school.'' Behind Goku's back, Goku made a heart shape with his hands and then pointed at Chichi. Chichi smiled.

''I love you too Goku.'' She whispered and Goku then continued.

''I will miss all you guys man. You are all family to me. The students, teachers, and staff alike. So thank you for everything.'' The audience cheered loud for Goku, and then Goku hurried back to his seat.

''Thank you Goku. And now last but certainly not least, this medal and certificate goes to, Vegeta Ouji.'' Everybody cheered out loud for Vegeta. Vegeta then slowly stood up, and walked his way to the front of the stage.

''Whoop, yeah Vegeta! Get in there!'' Shouted Bulma. Vegeta turned round and smiled at Bulma. Then turned away and continued walking. As soon as Vegeta got to the front of the stage, he shook the Principals hand, took his certificate, and allowed the Principal to place the medal around Vegeta's neck.

''OK ladies and gentlemen, Vegeta will now talk about his life in school.'' The audience cheered again for Vegeta. Then Vegeta made his way to the microphone, and sighed nervously, but then he began to speak.

''Welcome ladies and gentlemen for being here today. I'm now going to talk about my life in school. I have been in this school for at least five years now, and I have been through bad times, and good times. But it always brightens my day when I'm either with my family or with my friends here at school. That's one thing I would never lie about. And all my years here, I have always had the dream to win the soccer championship with the team. And at the start of the year, we finally received the goal. But a terrible tragedy happened to me on that day. I was brutally attacked at the time. I have had stitches on my forehead, I had a concussion, and I had a broken neck.'' Vegeta was now breaking into tears now.

''I really wanted to stay a lot longer after that day. I wanted to see my team, who I also refer them as my family. I wanted to spend with my friends, and my family to talk about how happy I was for winning the match. But the best part was I made it to the crowning champion assembly, when I held up the trophy with my best friend, my amigo, and my brother, Goku Son. Who I nickname Kakarot.'' Vegeta gave thumbs up to Goku. Goku gave thumbs up back.

''And winning the prom was a shock for me. But at the same time, the best night of my life. And now that I have no choice but to leave, I can at least say that this year has been the best year of my life. Thank you all so much for all your support. Students, teachers, and my parents. And once again thank you.'' Then the audience cheered again for Vegeta.

''Thank you Vegeta. And now ladies and gentlemen, you may clap for our students while they make their exit to the bottom hall. Ladies and gentlemen, you're leaving students of the year!'' The audience cheered for all the students, and as soon as that was done, all the students stood up, and made their way to the exit.

''Great speech Vegeta.'' Said Goku with a smile. Vegeta smiled back.

''Thank you.'' Bulma went over to Vegeta and hugged him.

''That was a beautiful speech Vegeta.'' Vegeta hugged back.

''Thank you Bulma.'' Then Bulma and Vegeta held hands, Goku and Chichi did the same, and continued walking.


	23. Happily Ever After

**Chapter 23: Happily ever after, Final chapter**

Now that all the students have made it to the reception part of the school, all the parents made their ways to their children. Ox-King hugged Chichi.

''Well done Chichi. I'm so proud. Your mother would have been so proud too.'' Chichi smiled.

''She already is. Because she's watching what we are up to up there.'' Then Ox-King smiled, and hugged Chichi again. Then Dr and Mrs. Briefs went over to Bulma, and hugged her. And Bulma hugged back.

''That's my little princess. I am so proud of you.'' Said Mrs. Briefs.

''Well done Bulma my little Angel.'' Bulma just hugged her parents tightly, and then replied back to them

''Thank you Mom. Thank you Dad. It was all your supports that helped me. And the supports of my friends. I love you Mom. I love you Dad.'' Then she kept on hugging.

''We love you too Bulma Angel.'' They both replied back. Grandpa Gohan walked over to Goku and hugged him. And then Goku hugged back.

''Congratulations son. Your all grown up, your a man now, and you have the woman of your dreams right their beside you. Never let her go Goku. Because you will regret it for the rest of your life. Well done for making it this far Goku.'' Goku then smiled.

''Thank you Grandpa. And don't worry, I'll take you word of advice. I love you Grandpa.'' Grandpa Gohan smiled.

''Love you too Goku.'' Replied Grandpa Gohan. Then after that Mr. and Mrs. Ouji moved over to Vegeta, and then both hugged him. Vegeta then hugged back.

''We are so proud of you son.'' Said Mrs. Ouji.

''You spoke those words with a lot of heart son. That is what makes a true man. Never hide your feelings. Let other people know how you feel. Congratulations son. You made us both proud today.'' Vegeta then smiled at both of his parents.

''Thank you Mom. Thank you Dad. I really cherish these words that you say. I love you Mom and Dad so much.'' Then both Mr. and Mrs. Ouji smiled.

''I love you too Sweet heart.'' Said Mrs. Ouji. ''I love you too Son.'' Said Mr. Ouji. Right about ten minutes, Goku, Vegeta, Chichi, and Bulma got together to meet up.

''Are you lot going to come home with us, or are you going to go anywhere together?'' The parents asked.

''We'll just stay a while longer. Just to spend our last day with the school.''Goku answered. Then Mr. Ouji nodded.

''OK then. You all make sure you get home OK?'' Then everybody nodded.

''OK we will see you all later. Take care everyone.'' The parents went over to their kids, hugged them and said

''I love you.'' Then Goku, Vegeta, Chichi, and Bulma replied back to their parents ''I love you too.'' Then after that all the parents made their way home.

''So guys, what should we do?'' Asked Goku.

''We could just chill out here in the recess field for about an hour or so, then we can all make our way home.'' Replied Vegeta.

''What made you wanna do that idea?'' Then Vegeta smiled.

''So that you're with Kakarot and I'm with Bulma for the rest of the day.'' Then Bulma smiled.

''I'm glad you came up with the idea.'' Then Vegeta hugged Bulma, and Bulma hugged back.

''Yep. So lets all chill out. That speech we all did is tiring.'' Then Goku held Chichi's hand, and Bulma held Vegeta's, and then made their way to the field. An hour later, everybody then decided it was time to get a move on. They were all walking down the long road, and then Bulma asked Vegeta

''Hay Vegeta, can we go to our lake again?'' Then Vegeta looked at Bulma.

''Of course if you like.'' Then he turned to Goku and Chichi.

''You guys wanna come too.'' And Goku replied back

''Yeah we would be glad to. Right Chichi?'' Then Chichi replied

''Oh absolutely. It's been a long time since me and Goku went with you too see it. This would be great to spend our last day at school.'' Vegeta then smiled again.

''It's settled. OK then let's go.'' Vegeta kept held of Bulma's hand, and Goku kept held of Chichi's hand, and then they all made their way to the lake. About thirty minutes of walking, Goku, Vegeta, Chichi, and Bulma have all made it to the lake.

''Wow, it still looks beautiful as the last time we saw it.'' Bulma stated in excitement. Chichi smiled.

''Mm hmm, it certainly is.'' While Chichi and Bulma were talking, Vegeta then spoke to Goku.

''Kakarot, a word please?'' Goku then looked at Vegeta.

''OK sure Vegeta.'' Then Vegeta and Goku walked over to the nearest tree.

''OK what is it Vegeta?'' Asked Goku. Then Vegeta spoke.

''Kakarot, when I made that speech on stage, about you being my best friend, my amigo, and my brother, I meant every word of it. You have been there all my life. And from the bottom of my heart brother, thank you for being there for me.'' Goku then smiled.

''It was my pleasure Vegeta.'' Then they shook hands, and then gave a friendly hug.

''You're my brother Vegeta. I love you man.'' Vegeta smiled.

''I love you too brother.'' Then they broke the hug.

''Well let's get back to the girls.'' Said Goku. Then Vegeta nodded and went back over to Chichi and Bulma. three hours later, Goku, Vegeta, Chichi, and Bulma were all sitting at the edge of the bank.

''What should we do now everyone?'' Asked Chichi.

''I'm actually feeling kinda exhausted from all that running. I'm going home now.'' Said Goku. Chichi then stood up. ''I'll go home with you. How bout you two?'' Bulma then smiled.

''I think I'll just stay a little while longer. Vegeta?'' Vegeta smiled and then replied

''Yeah, the same as she says.'' Goku then laughed.

''OK then, we'll see you two later then.'' The Goku shook Vegeta's hand, and gave a friendly hug.

''Later Vegeta. Love you bro.''Said Goku.

''Love you too man.'' Then Goku and Bulma hugged.

''See you later Bulma.'' Bulma smiled.

''See you later Goku.'' Chichi and Bulma then hugged just as Goku broke the hug.

''Bye bye Bulma. You take care.'' Bulma smiled.

''Later Chichi. You take care also.'' Then Chichi and Vegeta hugged.

''Take care Vegeta. See you later.'' Vegeta then smiled.

''You too Chichi. See you later.'' Then Chichi kissed Vegeta's cheek. Then after that, Goku held Chichi's hand, and walked their way back home. Bulma was sitting on the edge of the bank, with her legs dangling. Vegeta was sitting behind her with his arms around her neck.

''My dream did really come true.'' Said Bulma in delight. Vegeta looked confused.

''And what dream is that Bulma?'' Vegeta asked. Bulma then smiled.

''I wanted to be in love with somebody before I graduated. And that person I wanted it to be was you. Ever since I started. Ever since I first met you.'' Vegeta then smiled, and kissed Bulma's cheek softly.

''I wanted you the first day you arrived. I never believed in love in the past. I never knew what love felt like. I had never experienced it. But when I saw you for the first time, all that in the past have changed. I know what love is, I know how it feels, and I know who I want to be with for the rest of my life. And that woman is you. The first woman I ever fell in love with. I wouldn't want any other girl. You are the only woman I need in my life, to hold, to love, and to fill your heart with passionate love.'' Bulma was now going into tears of happiness.

Then she put her head close to Vegeta, with her lips puckered. Vegeta slowly drew near to Bulma, and placed his lips with hers. They broke the kiss, and then they hugged each other as tightly as they could.

''I love you Vegeta. I love you so much, with all my heart.'' Said Bulma.

''I love you too Bulma. I loved you every second of my life with you. And I promise you, I will always be with you. I will always be by your side whenever you need somebody. I will spend the rest of my life with you, and only you.'' Then Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes.

''I need you now Vegeta. Kiss me, and don't stop until I give you the permission.'' Bulma said with a giggle. Vegeta giggled back.

''I love you so much Bulma.'' Bulma then replied back

''I love you so much too Vegeta.'' And then after that, Vegeta and Bulma gave yet another passionate nonstop kiss.

So there you have it. One knows nothing about love, until he actually found the one that opened the love in his heart. All it ever takes is a lot of faith. And when you really are searching for something you don't know about inside, faith is all we need to find it. And when the time is right, you will meet the one.

The faith from your friends and family can also help you find that desire. And as the time goes by for Vegeta and Bulma, all they really need now is each other. And here they both are, in each others arms, lips locked for the most passionate kiss you'll ever see, and more importantly, their love for each other continues to grow for each other as they meet. And now we can all say for the young lovers, Vegeta and Bulma now lived happily ever after.

**The End**


	24. Author's Note

I made this page to thank each and everyone of you people who have supported me with me writing my stories. I'm very relieved that most of you loved the story.

It took me 2 months too write. At the moment I am currently writing a sequel. Its going to be based seven years after the story now.

I appreciate all your opinions even though some of you might have a few issues or problems with how the plot in my stories are done. Im just thankful my stories are getting noticed.

And once again I await for all your reviews to be sent to my stories because its always exciting to hear what you all have to say.

& I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope this story has touched all your hearts.

Thank you all

- Kieran


End file.
